The Dragon
by Imperias
Summary: Jon Snow is burned after the betrayal of his Nights Watch brothers. A Dragon appears as Jon snow rises through the fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Jon**

He hadn't known what to do when the breath rushed back into his body. He could barely remember the things he had seen before the black. Before the death. Was it death? Was he dead long enough for it to have been real? He remembered howling. He remembered the roar of the dragon as the fire engulfed every inch of his body he wanted to scream, the fire seem to flow through him like fire melting snow. Every inch of the fire that touched his skin the more it made sense. _You know nothing Jon snow_. the deep whisper within drove his eyes up and as he raised through the fire. many eyes watched him raise up. His feet carried him to release his great beast of dire-wolf.

 ***BOOM***

Above them. Jon's breath caught in his throat when he saw the great black shadow descending upon Castle Black, the sky turned from white to black, coming closer he could make out wings and he had to shield himself and Ghost from the sheer force of wind it created. The flapping of its wings was a terrible sight. The black scales and the muscle under them. The leather of its wings was ruby red and the ebony was speckled with rubies as well. It gleamed in the waning light of dusk. Bellowing out another roar as it steadied itself to land. The men in the yard scurried to either side trying to keep from getting crushed by the beast. The dragon's landing made a loud thud and shook all of Castle Black. Snow danced around them, it shielded it from view for a moment. Only a shadow of it could be seen.

The men were looking at him and the Dragon now. Fear and awe in their eyes, he never knew which one outweighed the other. He didn't care to know anymore. He was older now. Scars littered his body-disgusting things. They were all over his back his arms his stomach his chest. Reminding him. Reminding him why there was fear in their eyes. His hair had turned to cinders but his eyes had remained black as the night's watch. Maybe that was the only part of him they still had. The only part of him still familiar even to himself.

Red eyes. It regarded him for a moment then knelt it's head. Jon heard whispers from the men around him. Was it bowing to him? It stretched it's wings and lowered it's head more. He could hear the awe in the atmosphere around him. He scarcely noticed his own breath catch. with one hand outstretched he took a deep breath and moved forward waiting for the beast to accept his touch as trust. an age it seemed as black regarded red and for an instance time stopped as a connection formed deep within his heart... he felt.. He felt the dragon under his touch, images began to form in his mind, blackness then a tiny light began to form within a warmness. it entered his body as fire.. lots of fire rushed through him. then a young women with hair as white as snow... he marveled the goddess then looked in horror..flames surrounded her...then her eyes felt his prencene... violet eyes... eyes that touched his very soul.

He opened his eyes between the last images leaving his thoughts, he needed to think and fast, men were shouting "kill the dragon-spawn" and ke knew tempers wouldn't last long. Ghost started to to bare his teeth and growl, he knelt and told his ghost to meet him at Winterfall, a plan started to formulate in his mind, _the dragon will help me now i'm sure of it_ he grumbled to himself. his head shot up to gaze up into the beasts red eyes.. eyes like Ghost he thought and in that moment felt like..like i've known him my whole life.

"Drogon"

A mother's call sounded off in the distant south... Ghost wined and Jon could feel his strain, "please boy" he whispered, "i'll be safe i promise, now go before we all die". Jon smacked the big direwolves rump and he took off, up and over the gate of castle black, men were approaching now, the dragon was getting agitated, or was that him.. they would soon find out. he knew this was his only chance, he took a handful of the dragons scales and jumped on the back of the massive beast.

The beasts roar was an almighty roar that must of been heard throughout all of Westeros. The massive legs pushed flesh against stone and leap into the air, Jon hung on on for dear life, he steady himself on the great beast, he was stark naked, but he cared not, it felt odd that the coldness wasn't there anymore. he wasn't sure when blackness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys.

Drogon had left her ontop of a grassy hilltop overlooking the Dothraki sea, she was alone again, fear had gripped her as she watched her child soar off into the north, she fell to her knees, odd she felt looking into the distance as silence filled her thoughts.

she needed to focus, she lifted her right hand and smiled slightly, the shaking had stopped, that was a good thing, memories of... memories a man lay bloody in the snow fall and then fire... well, such memories were bad ones. the pain she felt the blood and the screams of anguish as the flames took over.

she sat there for a while, puzzling through what she had seen, another drogon she smiled, family she sighed and her smile became fierce, oh how she thought she was the only blood left now she had another, far north in the snow she figured,

was it true that her brother loved the wolf girl. by some mere miracle the lay of love they made had survived hidden away from her until now. tears ridden her face as she figured out her thoughts, echoes later she whipped off the tears and thought from this day on she would protect her last living kin with everything she had left in her. she hoped drogon would find her nephew safe and sound, would he relise what he is to become now since flame had awoken the blood of the dragon within, she remembered the day she had awoken with her children in the flames she felt so ...alive so much so she thought the flames become apart of her.

The sun was dropping she thought and tired she felt, drogo lair was cold and filled with depair, her eyes gazed deep out into horizon and that's when horror gripped her, many riders where approaching, many dark skinned riders she thought, could she hide here deep in the cave she mused, was it to late to hide as they would have seen him fly off,

no she whispered I am blood of the dragon, she told herself. I am Daenerys Stormborn, Princess of Dragonstone, of the blood and seed of Aegon the Conqueror.

many eyes watched her as men started to surrounded her,

Khal Jhaqo she saw,

'ah the white haired witch' he roared as he spoke to rest of his khaleesi.

'where is your dragon now Princess' he mocked.

he laughed an a evil grin set upon his dark features then and spat at her feet, chain her and bring her to back of my horse he roared to one of the men,footfalls approached as she looked up up strong arms forced her hands behind her back as she tried to resist, men were laughing mocking her now as she was led too his horse,

'you will bear me a son' he bellowed,

'not until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east' she whispered.

'hah' then he roared and cocked his back and laughed'

she then was picked up and thrown up on his horse,

'we will see about that' he gazed down seriously at Daenerys.

Ride now too Vaes naha dothagrak he barked.

she wanted to cry she wanted to so much to be home.. the air smelled like death and as they started to ride off south, dust filled her lungs as they took many turns throughout the barrens, sore and weak she felt, she would not put up much of a fight and she needed her children she felt drained as if her life was weaken minute by minute, drogon she thought, where are you.. her fist curled up and she struggled not to sob.

Oh the sun was so low now, she knew it would not be long until they were back at their camp, every gallop was a nightmare waiting to happen, she needed to think fast, i need to act strong and not show any weakness she mused, maybe just maybe i can figure a way to escape or better yet use fire she thought, a small grin approached her face.

Horses began to slow she thought to her self, after a long hesitation she opened her eyes, yes this was Vaes naha dothagrak home of the mighty Jhago, she heard the rumors of this place, widowed wives of the Kal come here to live the rest of their days a slaves of rape and torture. not her she thought fiercely. She heard Jhago now, as she was picked up and slammed onto the ground,

'fed and dress her' he mouthed.

she must be well before our laying at sunrise as he gestured to two woman who looked up and down her slowly.

'yes husband' they chorused together before forcing Daenerys up off the ground.

'Drogon' she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shivering Sea

The sea. It sighed. That blue expanse beyond the headlands. The place where the ships vanished into the far distance. as pale blue mists moved across the waters, so cold they freeze any ship they pass over, deep rumbles drifted throughout the ocean.. doom.. doom.. doom.

Its teeth were icicles, a quadruple row of them,

thick jagged spears of unequal length,

The great beast was a crystalline white, that shade of white that is so hard and cold that it is almost blue. It was covered with verglas, so when it moved its skin broke and crackled as the crust on the snow crackles beneath a man's boots, and flakes of rime fell off. Its wings were vast and batlike, colored all a faint translucent blue.

Its eyes were clear and deep as they watched and waited as the black mass drew closer and closer still, black wings struggled against the cold winter winds, thrashing and clawing its way through the clouds, eyes gleamed red in the far away mist doom.. doom. .doom .

Moon and stars gazed through the faint translucent wings, When the beast beat its wings, the cold winds blew and the snow swirled and scurried the world seemed to shrink and shiver as the beast wheeled in frozen circles through the skies.

it opened its great mouth, and exhaled, it was not fire that came streaming out, The beast breathed death into the world; death and quiet and cold. a blast of flame met a blast of cold. The beast shuddered, twisted away, hearing a whisper in the wind 'stop' it faltered for a heartbeat as it watched the black mass thrash and claw its great wings faster and higher into the clouds, white eyes norrowed in on body gripping the black scales and then an almighty roar echoed throughout its throat as its wings crackled..wings screaming the song of winter.

The beast raised its head once more, and it made a sound a terrible thin cry full of melancholy, like the sound the north wind makes when it moves around the towers and battlements of the white castle that stands empty in the lands of winter.

When the cry had faded, the beast sent cold into the world: a long smoking blue-white stream of cold that was full of snow and stillness creeping its way through the air towards the black dragon, the cold stillness creep into the vast ocean as it turned from terrible thrashing and screeching into an deep resonanting crack of deadly silence.

Cold flew and swirled as the crackles of wings flapped and pulled the great beast towards the ever creeping stillness, the air shimmering with heat, and smell the stink of sulfur. Its wide translucent wings beat the air, and bitter arctic winds howled as it danced up and away from breath of licking flames. Out from among its icy teeth its breath came streaming, and that breath was pale and cold. It touched the nip of the tail of the black dragon beneath it, and the dark beast gave a screeching cry of pain as it shot forward faster towards approaching land.

The Ice Dragon headed its great translucent wings as it came towards a complete stop, watching the swirling black mass twirl itself through the montains and out of sight, the ice dragon raised its head towards the north, a blanket of white mist aprroached envaloping the beast, blue ice crackled up towards the great beast icy eyes and down the white crystalline body, blue ripples of ice edge its self around its translucent wings turning it blue as ice ocean, it struggled when the last shimmer of blue encased around its head, whispers of darkness enter its mind. cold blue eyes took over like burning ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jon II**

"The cold"

it wanted him so bad he felt it in his very bones. As they flew above the shrieking blue abyss ...Darkness crept out of his thoughts. Jon struggled to grip the beast when it made a sudden lurch forward, with every bit of strength he could muster he pulled himself further up the beast, the feeling of wind struck his face like sharp cold steel. Numbness tore at his limbs like daggers in the night.

Eyeing the great white storm ahead Jon closed his eyes and headed the thoughts of ghost.

Sudden Feelings surrounded him as he let his mind wonder further. He felt ghost now. running towards Winterfall through the snow, eyeing everything that meet his red eyes.

"Safe" he whispered.

When Jon took in what surrounded him he emitted a soft chuckle between his flattened lips, red eyes that meet his black, he began thinking up mad desperate plan after mad desperate plan, only to abandon each one as impossible.

How had he gotten to this stage? How had he gone from that cold, hard ground in castle black, feeling the life drain out of him from the various pin pricks in him before the blade of Bowen marsh had ended it all, to this, he continued to meet the creature gaze.

How had it happened? Why had it happened?

It had taken a few heartbeats to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't some last mad fever-delirium before his death. That his Father, Robb and Bran and Rickon were all dead and Sansa a prisoner, that Arya was still missing and that Ygritte was lost to the Wall. And as for Sam…he didn't want think what those men of castle black would do, harbouring someone like him...

He scrubbed his hands over his eyes roughly and forced himself to think. He had worked out that his father must of lay with a Targaryen how else would he feel this power in his blood and the dragons power too he mused.

Thinking back to his time at Winterfall, rumor and folk tales and old sayings. He remembered something in them though, hints left by men. Tales of magic. Luwin would scorn him for it now, but what else but magic could have brought him back? Old Nan's tales were no better, not really. Tales that had been told and retold down over the centuries had weakened them, drained the truth out of them. though there were hints here and there. The Others. Tales of dread and awe. Now they were more than words but true horrors in this world.

He knew, somehow, that it was important. He could feel it. Someone, something, had brought him back. Something linked to magic and dragons. Something with power. And power needed strength. strength of arm, but a strength of will perhaps. Belief. He needed to believe. Was that it? He lay before the thoughts of his mind and then placed a hand on the head of the dragon.

" _ **Who are you?",**_ he thought desperately.

Nothing happened and he faltered for a moment. And then he stopped and sent out his appeal again, with everything he could summon. " _ **Help me**_. **I don't know what to do. Help me**."

The scales seemed to warm and then burn and then warm again under his hand and then something seemed to chime faintly deep within him, something that made him shiver for an instant. He closed his eyes and concentrated. I feel you.

" _ **Who are you? What must I do? Tell me, please!"**_

Chiming seemed to arc upwards and he felt almost warm for a moment. For a dizzying instant he become the dragon. What was happening to him? Something seemed to be calling his name from the farthest possible distance, a thin sound right on the edge of his hearing.

" _ **Who are you? Tell me how I can control this power Tell me what to do!"**_

He thought desperately. That chiming was still somewhere within him, strongly now but it was like holding fire ,He had to keep it, he had to find out what had happened to him. He felt as if he was trying to do something impossibly difficult by instinct.

"Speak"!." he roared

Jon felt his wreaths came fast as the flame trailed through his body, strengthening and healing, pulsating and throbbing. his hands gripped the head of the dragon as I held my head to the sky, almost in benediction, as I let it fill me within.

 _ **"I am Drogon the black dragon, child of Daenerys"**_ it roar in his mind, _**"Sky above me. Earth below me. Fire within me, You will push the world harder than it pushes back young one"**_ _._ it seem to rumble deep throughout him _._

He stared in awe, was this beast really talking.

"Friends" He whispered.

The beast's head seemed to waver back and forth and a hiss filled the night.

"Friends" its deep voice boomed within and low warmth filled is heart.

 _ **"We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?"**_

"Yes" he whispered _._

 _ **"When I gave you that flame, I gave you a part of myself... .Always fear the flame, lest you be devoured by it, and lose yourself. I would hate to see that happen again… true you are but blood of the dragon. Ponder the meaning of Targaryen wisley. Where merr mortal flesh may wither and die, the Dragons Blood endures, You will find that your Blood will give you more strength... Look ahead of us young one"**_. as it hissed and roared.

 _"_ _ **Winter is here**_ _"._

Jon's eyes moved from red and looked out to the horizon in horror. it was massive five times the size of Drogon, lingering in the clouds above them, it was white as ghost's fur, stars seem to gaze through the wings as the snow swirled and scurried the world seemed shiver as the beast wheel circles towards them.

How can we defeat that thing he thought.

 _ **"We can't", we need to make haste back to Daenerys, this creature is centuries old and one way or another we die, both of us**_ _._ it hissed in his mind.

 _ **"Okay okay"**_ _,_ Jon thought, we need a plan or do you already have one. Drogon's thoughts became of Jon climbing in his mouth _._ _**"one where we both live Drogon"**_ he shot a look into those red eyes.

The great white beast approached, it opened its great mouth, and exhaled, quiet and cold. a blast of flame met a blast of cold.

Jon braced for dear life as Drogon's flame erupted out of his mouth, sulfur reeked his nostrils and when the flame meet cold, the whole world seem to rattle before them, The beast shuddered, twisted away, narrowly missing them, Jon felt a coldness swirl around him, he knew this dragons mind could be broken and he whispered for the beast to stop with such authority the beast seem to faltered and watch them make haste towards dry land an almighty roar echoed throughout its throat screaming the song of winter as its wings crackled towards them ..

Fuck..Fuck.. Fuck Jon muttered to himself as he watch it raise its head once more, and it made a sound a terrible thin cry. When the cry had faded, the beast sent cold into the world: this horrible sickly long smoking blue-white stream of cold that was full of snow and stillness creeping its way through the air towards them.

"Drogon do not look back" Jon said as he watched the then ocean turn from terrible thrashing and screeching into glass crackling pan of a deadly silence.

 _ **"Fool"**_ Drogon roared in his mind. " _ **i can see everything you see young one, worry not, we are almost there, i ask for your will young dragon, as i am wry of this travel, i fear we may not out run this creature, if i may use some of your strength Jon, are you with me! "**_ he roared with such power.

Jon barely had thought Yes.

He was shaken on to Drogon's left side as his head turned and flame shot out so close to his head the warmth felt nice and soothing.

Winds howled as it danced up and away from breath of flames. Out from among its icy teeth its breath came, that breath was icy cold.

"Drogon look out" Jon said quickly..

As when he spoke again a a Sound left Drogon's snout with a hiss when the blast nipped Drogon's tail, Jon felt the pain...pain like the night he died, coldness began to to creep up, he struggled to think, he could fight this he thought,

" _ **We.. i am blood of the dragon, fire warms my veins now."**_ with everything he could summon in the will of his mind he sent to Drogon, he felt the fire flow through his mind and into Drogon's, the creeping coldness seized up his tail in his relief, though watching the Ice dragon twirl out of sight, Jon saw the figures approaching it and sighed letting the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys II

Dany woke with a startle to the moon casting light on her face, _His Soul is made of Dragonfire_ "Remember who you are, Daenerys," the stars whispered in a man''s voice. _"The dragons know. Do you?"_ She dreamed. All her cares fell away from her, and all her pains as well, and she seemed to float upward , as the stars wheeled around her and whispered secrets in her ear. "Follow the young dragon", allowing her self to get a grip of her self a bloodrider approached (speaking Dothraki):" Hey, Great Khalessi, move your ass, your new Khal wants you" he scoffed as he walked up to her put her to her feet. "Move now" as two hands meet her back , she was pushed towards the wooden dome structure where Khal Jhaqo stood.

"Welcome home" as the khal approached her he looked her up and down and laughed "do me the pleasure of disrobing and keeping my bedroll warm" he shook with laughter and slapped her hard on her pale face, Dany watched with fury in her eyes as he walked off towards his Ko.

Dany shook herself together she needed to be strong, it pained her to think of Khal Drogo, he might have loved her and never had wanted her like this. _He's dead_ the voice said to her. _He's dead and he's not coming to save you_ the hollow voice echoed. "No I am the mother of dragons, I watched the dragons hatch as I burned". "Drogon"she thought "hurry ". She entered into Khal's wooden quarters. The Fire around the wooden dome danced off her as she watched a burning fire in the middle of the structure opposite Khal's bedroll. _It will be over soon,_ she promised herself "soon" she whispered over and over again. She heard Khal approaching with his voice shouting off into the distance.

"Well now what do we have here, the white witch is afraid after all, were going to need some privacy for this"

Khal Jhaqo approached Dany as tears ran down her face.

"I'll be gentle of course, now disrobe" his eyes were blazing with hardness as Dany recoiled back, she turned her head away from him and felt the wraith of khal, when his hand stuck her face again.

"Now I'm not going to ask you twice, get up and disrobe" as Dany watched himself start disrobing, Dany wanted to run away from this madman but knew she wouldn't get far, she needed a plan to escape or better... her eyes sparkled as she looked at the burning mount, maybe I can push it on to his bed and watch him burn. Her violet eyes gleamed with fire. she pranced off the bed and undid her robes, as she was about to reach the base of the mount, a hand savagely tore her hair back beneath a face filled with dread, "now you listen real careful Mother of dragons" his voice trembled with anticipation, he pulled her very close and spoke with a voice that made Dany cry inside "i could break your fucking neck and have my way with your corpse if choose your Westeros way" he laughed and then threw her by the hair tumbling over the bed and crashing hard into a wooden frame.

Blood streaming from her nose, Dany felt dizzy and wry as she lay against the wall of the dome, she almost was afraid to move, Dany bit her lip praying that this would be over soon, when the ground suddenly shook, fist falls were banging hard and shouts of dragons approaching her heart beat, it was Drogon coming to save her, Jhaqo started approaching her and standing over her like a crazed beast. a hand reached out to grab her but before it could manage the whole world seem to roar in her ear's as the structure was pulled off the ground and thrown away like some child's toy, she looked up in wonder as Drogon perched down and chomped up Jhaqo with one bite, she picked her self up and thought she heard manly chuckle come from someone above her Drogon.

She looked around now aware of her surroundings, she chuckled a tiny bit, the whole khalessi flock was aflame, her ears were ringing as she heard many scream of those who tried to capture her, she was impressed, Drogon sure didn't play around when it came to his mother, she smile wondrously as Drogon flew down to great her.

"i missed you so much" as Dany half hugged his massive neck, Drogon seemed rumble affectionately as he lean't down, Dany climbed up only to be greeted by what looked like to be a man. gracing herself on Drogon neck in front of this man, with her hands crossed, Dany spoke softly.

"who.. who are you" she gazed at this man's black eyes who were dancing with red in them, his face was handsome, scared..like he had finally lost his battle, he was looking at her with a odd fascination.

Dany glanced up at his hair which seem to be sprouting ivory thistles and his chest, which had many healed scars littered all over his body, she looked into those black eyes that were searching hers, "Did...did they burn you", he seem to nod as his eyes moved down from hers, when tears laced his face she drew closer to him and lifted his chin to her face, her mind was full of questions and was a whirling with joy, _i'm not the only one left._

"shhh now its okay, what's your name", she smiled at him.

He seemed lost in thought before smiling back with ''Jon Snow", then looked down again with a tremble in his lips.

"I'm sorry Daenery's, i didn't know Drogon would come find me, when i awoke from the flames, he was already there" he said as he looked desperately at Dany for forgiveness, "then finding you here almost getting raped and killed" his voiced seem to speak with fire "when Drogon should of been with you" he quickly looked down.

"Jon" she said with a smile, when she grabbed him up in a hug, he seem to tense up before wrapping his arm around her, "you safe now, somehow we found each other and that's all that matters, we will figure this out" no matter what i won't leave you " she lean't out to look at his eyes.

"Come Drogon let's go home" she said with upbeat to her voice, Drogon seem rumbled and Jon seem to chuckle.

"Whats funny" as she looked those enticing eyes.

" Oh he just said he missed you too" as Jon gave her a smile.

Dany just stared in shock as they started off on their adventure back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Big thanks too BlueSkiesOrBlueEyes for helping me with the story.

Not long until season 7 :) enjoy.

* * *

Aegon

The sea air stung his nostrils as Aegon Targaryen looked out from the deck of his ship, watching the oncoming storm. He wondered if they were heading in the right direction, a thought which caused a worried look trouble his handsome features.

Jon had taken off before them, to head his call to home: "Home.. is where you ought to be" the boy mused, and felt a pang in his heart.

Aegon's grin emerged as he thought of Jon; he was truly something else, if a bit moody. Truly it felt like he was the father he had never had.

"Not Rhaegar " he whispered in fury, Why did you abandon us for the wolf girl, wasn't I and Rhaeny's enough? Wasn't our mother? ... Aegon's hands gripped the side of the ship, his nails digging deep into the wood. He wanted to tear it apart. But he saw his shadow cast out across the depths of frantic sea, caught the traces of his angry frown far below, and he sighed as a faint wind called his name.

The sea was evening out now. The storm must be passing, he thought, but then he saw it, and goose bumps ran up his spine.

Two giant yellow orbs blinked at him from the depths. The giant sea monster that is known as the Kraken stretched it's finned tentacles towards the ocean's surface, pulling it's bloated body behind. Its eyes rolled manically in its socket, the size of a schooner's prow's, and it's great mouth was open wide, filtering the rushing water through to its rippling gills. The Kraken was hungry, and that was the only thought in its tiny brain as it latched its tentacles around Aegon's body. A whirl of steel struck off it in the same movement and Aegon heard words enter the fray over the splashing of tentacles: "You will not take him! You will not!" The voice was stout, a woman's. Two arms gathered him up and pulled him close. He felt another set of tentacles pounce upon him and the woman, he was being squashed next to her and pulled on a fishing line towards a great black abyss of the monster's mouth.

They were thrown into a whirlpool, and Aegon immediately gagged at the stench that hit his lungs. The grip around his waist grew tighter, but as he felt the life being squeezed from his body, he felt a bit of courage swell through him, and he closed his eyes. He was swallowed whole, pulled down through the Kraken's throat, it's muscles spasming as he was constricted further through it's body, until he emerged out into the pit of its stomach with a splash. He was in a large dome of mass liquid remains, which stuck to his body like a moth to a flame.

Soon Aegon felt himself been pulled up to the surface, "Aegon, please... please be okay" someone frantically spoke in his ear. When he opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings with a splutter, and caught a blueish tint pulsating further down in the belly, and a pair of arms stretched towards him, and he saw her haunted eyes boring into his, as he was slammed hard into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank the seven you're okay. I couldn't lose you like I lost the prince," she stammered weakly as she held him close.

When his voice finally found some air he chocked a reply,"Thank you, I can't believe that just ... by the seven..." he rumbled breathlessly, "How are we going to escape, or survive even!" His gaze met Lady Lemore, who's eyes too were caught on the blueish tint that pulsating faster now.

"I'm not sure but come on, lets go figure out what this is," she pulled Aegon through the warm pits of the beast's belly, further and further they swam. "Do you smell that?" Lemore grimaced when they were almost at the heart of this pulsating light.

 _Sulfur_ , he thought wildly. As they approached, Aegon's gaze was fixed on the round object that flickered ripples of blue like a heartbeat. It was embedded in the Kracken's skin, like some parasitic life force leaching on its victim. They moved closer, as blue light reflected off both their faces.

"It's a Dragon Egg," Lemore froze and turned toward Aegon.

"Then we must cut it free" Aegon's voiced crackled with joy as Lemore began to cut viciously at the skin it was embedded in. At last she struck the blow to free it. When it fell from it's position, Aegon dived under the murky water for it as the shriek of the beast echoed throughout it's body. Aegon's hands grasped the egg as soon as a connection was felt. He held a warm sun in his hands. He was pulled out by Lemore, who was gasping for breath. "Come on, draw your sword, we will cut ourselves out!" She grinned wildly and began to slash her sword over the beast's skin. When the beast cried out in pain, Aegon's eyes squinted to the giant light to his right as the throat constricted and opened, exposing the night to a hundred flaming arrow's comeing straight into the Kraken's mouth filled with sulfur. A blackness filled Aegon's eyes for a fraction of second as he grasped the egg closer to his heart. A bright red gleam violently yanked him up, a torrent of flame and water sending Aegon through it's throat and into the sea, he didn't notice the deep resonating crack the egg made between his hands as the Kraken's last breath was taken, when the yellow orbs became no more than sunless sea's in the ocean floor. The beast let out a last spasm, before it whimpered down below the surface.

Aegon thrashed violently to the surface with the Egg clutched closely to his chest, the waves beating him to a pulp when he broke into the open air. And then he heard a cracking and he looked down at the egg with astonishment. Its blue-emerald shell was breaking, and Aegon tore the pieces away eagerly. A baby Dragon looked up into his eyes, and when their eyes meet his heart beat profusely, itching to come out of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Big thanks too BlueSkiesOrBlueEyes and Fiercely Awkward for helping me with the story.

* * *

Jon III

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. They were flying over a small settlement, Drogon dipping gracefully to show off, the inhabitants pointed the dragon out to one another, watching them in awe as they passed.

Daenerys smiled and waved at them, her eyes alight with joy. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; her shining locks, her violet eyes, her lips... She was so beautiful he physically ached.

"We're almost there," she said breathlessly sometime later as she turned her body around to face him, leaving Drogon to fly on his own. They sat opposite one another, both straddling Drogon's powerful neck. He couldn't help staring deep into her eyes, bathing in the richness of them. He sat drunk in her presence.

She looked past him, to the horizon where the sun was starting to go down. As the last heat of the summer day bounced off her pale cheeks, she was no longer just beautiful; she was radiant.

When his Northern tongue spoke, it felt thick with emotion: "Did you mean it true, when you said we were supposed to find one another?"

She smiled.

Something lurched in his stomach at that smile. It felt like he was flying, not just because he was physically, but a dragon in his mind as well.

As soon as he thought it, he heard Drogon inside his head, "You are in love I see, and young love at that." Boomed the dragon, a hint of amusement in his voice (if dragons were capable of amusement). "Just don't expect me to advise you on these matters." Jon could feel the beast's contempt in the fire of their thoughts and silently cursed him. "I will say this though, be cautious. I've seen the way my mother's dealt with other men, and it-"

"What do you mean?" Jon cut him off and had forgotten not to speak aloud.

"What does what mean?" questioned Daenerys, her hand touching his lightly and her eyebrows raising teasingly. Quick as a flash, Jon caught a fragment of Drogon's memories, fire and blood, screams from all sides as men were burnt and murdered, she stood there, the cause of it all ... and then the vision was gone, replaced with the image of her wide, concerned eyes and a small smile on her lips, "Jon are you alright?"

He almost slipped sideways, but she caught him, "Jon?"

"I'm fine." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Don't fall," she laughed nervously, "hold my hand." Their fingers laced together, and he held on tight.

He saw the longing in her eyes and felt something deep inside him. He was waking up, a dragon that had been locked away for all his life was now free, now that he was with her. The vision didn't matter.

"It's nothing, truly my queen" as Jon broke into a smile.

Dany looked away just then, her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she craned her neck to work out the kinks, and then her eyes fell on him. As her lips fell an inch before his, her eyes were firmly placed on Jon's, she spoke breathlessly. "Jon, I honestly meant what I said." her breath swept him up and played tricks on him, _is she going to kiss me_ , Jon's mouth felt unaccountably dry.

"Do you... do you remember your mother?" Dany blinked. He'd surprised her. He couldn't blame her for not expecting that question. For all the things they'd talked about, somehow husbands, wives, and children had never come up. Maybe they'd unconsciously avoided them, sensitive to the fire those tales told. Dany collected herself the surprise left her face; something else took its place… something… guarded.

She looked down and for a moment worried about the edge of his arm. After a hesitation, she seemed to answer, "No reluctantly."

"Really?" Somehow, he was sure she had. She was so worthy of the love that strong. Why shouldn't she ever think about it? Dany shifted uncomfortably and for a second looked away. Her expression was taut, strained… on the verge of wounded, 'What, why?' Jon wondered in dismay.

"Dany?" he asked softly, as his hand took in both of hers, realizing the sensitivity of the subject. "Well, I suppose technically that's not entirely true. I've thought of her yes, I guess what I mean is that she died giving birth to me" she said weakly, then Dany ducked her head, Jon could feel her hurting. What was wrong? Had he hurt her? A curse upon him if he had. His heart racing, he moved the hair away from her eyes. She noticed him move, pretended she didn't for a time, then she glanced up at him. Her beautiful eyes swam with pain. "Another time, Jon" she whispered as she raised both of their intertwined fingers, she kissed them.

Dany looked back towards the multi-coloured city that was quickly approaching. Drogon suddenly lurched forward and began his decent towards Meereen's walls, which were higher and better maintained than those of Castle Black; studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. He saw the wall of the northern city which had a massive river flowing through itself.

"That is the Great Pyramids," Dany said as she took his hand, that was still in hers and pointed to the massive structure in the middle of the central plaza. "It's massive!" He gasped, and her hand squeezed his tighter still. "It's eight hundred feet tall, and it uses to top a towering bronze harpy," She explained before starting off again, "There are scores of lesser pyramids in the city, but none stand even half as high," she said with that adorable smile.

"And that temple over there" she turned his cheek west to the Great Pyramid, a massive structure topped with golden domes. "It houses the priestesses of Meereen, called the graces. They are divided into groups, each with a particular color and specialty." She gazed affectionately at Jon's face as he took in the sight before him. "It's beautiful," Jon whispered and locked eyes with Dany. She looked down with a tiny grin on her face and steadied herself towards the huge circular arenas ahead," they ... they are the fighting pits" her voice was cold and hollow, making Jon shudder into Dany, making her grab both of his hands in hers.

When he took to his thoughts, he knew he was fooling himself now. He couldn't seem to help it. He'd thought far too much time on what had happened with Drogon; now he surely had to give this up. The more he thought, the deeper he seemed to fall into a sinking well. And he feared, he knew, he wouldn't escape it without facing the demons in the dark. The same ones he'd eluded numerous times in the past. They would find him tonight. He was brought away from his dark thoughts As Drogon arched back its wings and landed with a sudden thud, Jon released his fingers from Dany's grip and scrubbed his hands over his eyes then over his bristling Ivory hair as Jon's shoulders slumped.

When he spoke softly, the crowd was gathering around them, "what happens next?" Before Dany could reply, a shout was heard over Drogon's rumbles, "Mother of Dragons, your presence has awoken us." Jon felt a pang of tiredness hit him as he slumped off Drogon landing in a heap on the hard, sandy ground bellow chest first. The crowd around him jeered and laughed raucously as he groaned and attempted to stand, pointing and making a mockery of his trouble.

Dany was guided to the ground by Drogon, shouting for silence, as drogon's flames showered the sky with a word he didn't recognize, he felt a pair of gentle hands caress his back, sending ripples of goosebumps across his soul, as she lent him against Drogon's wide leg. "Ser Barristan, Grey Worm," she beckoned to a seasoned man with white hair and sad blue eyes.

When he approached them, Jon could notice his cloak and shield were all in white; the enameled scales had silver chasings and clasps also. A young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere to his right with a serious looking face until Jon breathed, "please don't do that" he seemed to try and smile before his serious look appeared again. The man had no facial hair, though the hair atop his head was short and brown you'd faintly see it up close, he was quite stocky, of medium height with square shoulders.

As he was helped up by the two men, a garment was flung over himself as he tried not to grimace.

As he was lead on by Dany over to the massive crowd, she raised her hands up for silence. "People of Meereen, I give you Jon Snow. Betrayed and murdered by the Nights Watch and left to burn in nothing but his name day, when he rose from the flames, they feared him and called death to the dragonspawn," Drogon roared, his tongue found the back of Jon's head, "as you can see, Drogon loves him and brought him back to me." Her face was filled with emotion. The beast's roar filled the city once more as they shouted "Dragonking! DragonKing!" all at once, fear and awe lingered in their words. Jon now knew which one outweighed the other. He wanted to wake the dragon.

As the crowd disembarked around them. Dany spoke softly to him as she caressed his cheek affectionately, "come let's get you rested, Jon, then we can discuss what happens next.".

A small man approached them, and recognition dawned as Jon''s eyes focused on his face. "Tyrion? " he looked on in bemusement. When Tyrion looked between Dany and Jon with slight smirk rounding his disfigured face." Hah, Jon Snow, or should I say, Targaryen, how nice of you to drop in on us like this." Jon gave him cold hard look, " Do I inconvenience you, Lord Lannister?" Tyrion let out a laugh, "Oh Jon, I see the north is still in you, as it was with your father." Jon felt his words come out more like a hiss, " you... you do not speak of him, he is dead because of your fucking nephew." Jon felt his blood boiling and clenched his fist, shrugging off Grey Worm and Ser Barristan, he began to approach Tyrion with venom in his eyes.

Tyrion held up his hands and spoke "Peace Jon; I am... so very sorry for what my nephew did. Can you forgive a dwarf for being short?'' Jon watched Tyrion, considering whether to throw him to Drogon or eating him himself before his belly made a terrible sound like a dragon was in there. "I'll take that as a yes," Tyrion chuckled before turning to Dany, "our young dragon requires food, and I need wine!" before strutting off towards the great temple. Dany approached and smiled before grasping her hand his, "come," she said, her eye's dancing mischievously.

Jon was starting to wonder whether he should be worrying more about his desire for physical contact in its myriad forms. These new cravings were harder to control. He was unaccustomed to this kind of passion; it kept catching him by surprise. Jon was acting on impulse before, now... now he didn't even know what he was doing.

Just then as they approached her quarters, he was lead into a massive chamber with a bed a size he couldn't even of imagined. Jon caught sight of himself in the mirror as Dany spoke, so soft and definite: "Did you see anything after...you fell?" Jon gazed at his reflection and considered her words. His beard had grown out; his eyes had a glint of red within them as he pulled off the garment and traced the brutal scars, which seem to be filled with fire, as he looked down to his hands. _What did you do drogon?_ Dany approached, "It's okay Jon, you don't have to tell." He felt his chin be lifted up, she smiled her beautiful smile and gave him a bone crushing hug " I'm glad you found me, Jon" she whispered into his ear. Jon held her close and dragged his fingers gently down her spine, tracing the curve of each vertebra. Jon's own breath accelerated as his body responded to the pressure of her breasts against his bare chest, the scent of her hair, the pounding of the blood through her veins, and the delicate geography of her spine. Jon looked into her violet eyes, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Dany was still on high from their kiss a couple of days ago; now she had to wait for more.

Watching Jon sleep peacefully in her bed was strangely comforting feeling as was the affectionate to Jon that was so strong after so little time with him, deep down in the pit of her belly butterflies swarmed as she thought of every time he touched her.

The touch sparked a fire within, sending her thoughts into a hazy decent of disbelief, why was he hidden, who had hidden him from her and why did drogon only find him now.

The idea of Jon dying had her heart ripping, My poor Jon, ''Yes he's my blood'' she thought fiercely, "my poor Jon" she caressed his cheek, he must have been so frightened of drogon as he found him.

Tyrion approached her now " how is he doing," the short man said as he took a sip of wine. She watched Jon's handsome face as she spoke: " he seems more at ease now, we will see how he is when he rested, did you know him Tyrion?"

Tyrion slumped down next to her and took another sip before speaking; "I had the honor of meeting him at Winterfall, supposed bastard of Eddard Stark" as he took another sip of his wine.

"He headed off to the night watch, to serve as a brother and he was named Lord Commander than this..." before looking over to Jon, he spoke softly " What did you know of tale between Lyanna Stark and your brother Raeghar."

Dany was taken aback by Tyrion's question; she had only heard Ser Barristion speak of her brother once, he was said to be in love with the wolf girl.

"They say that he kidnapped her and that's what started the war" Dany spoke with a sad voice as she watched Tyrion look at Jon the whole time, something was amiss.

"Tyrion is there something you want to tell me." before he sighed and took another sip, she heard a soft voice from behind them " My Queen, shall I be the one to give you the good news." before Varys glided over to them and handed her the parchment.

" Good news, What happened" As Dany looked at it with a gasp, as she read the most important piece, _Lyanna and Raeghar had married in front of a_ godswood _, and she bared a child and his name was Jon Snow,_ she looked between Tyrion and Vary's faces that were looking at Jon's, she clutched Jons hand in hers before speaking " he's my nephew" she smiled so much it hurt.

" Yes my Grace, so it seems" as Vary's murmured before Jon suddenly started to tremble before talking in his sleep" Ghost...Theon..Ayra, your...your not Arya...escaping Winterfell..." before Dany heard him silently fall back into a deep sleep.

"Interesting" Tyrion mumbled before finishing up his wine " Ghost is Jon's dire wolf, quite a fierce beast, white as snow and eyes as red as blood, and Arya hasn't been seen since my honorable nephew killed Eddard Stark." Most interesting" Tyrion mumbled to himself.

Dany absorbed the rest of the information from the parchment with an unsettling thought, " But Jon's alive though" she said softly, she watched Jon fight his dreams with his covers as Vary lips curved into a grin before he spoke.

"My little birds tell me that The Nights watch has sent a raven to the king, to confirm that Lord Commander Snow had died, and Bowen Marsh is the new Lord Commander, I believe they are covering up the dragon as well your Grace. Dany looked at Vary with eyes brow raised."

"Cowards," a voice that ran up and down her spine like fire bouncing off her skin, doing all thing good she turned and smiled at Jon before grabbing him into a bear hug. " you're finally awake" as she kissed his cheek and sat back on her chair.

"How long..was I out" Jon muttered as looked around the room, before sitting up against the bed rest exposing his bare chest that was littered with scars of red fire.

" Two days your grace" Varys smiled at Jon, before handing him a parchment, Jon looked at Varys coldly before speaking " I'm not your king," as he looked over the paper from Lord Reed.

" I was living a lie my whole life," Jon growled before screwing up the parchment and catching Danys eyes with his.

" I want revenge on everyone Dany, I want to watch them burn, it's so strong now" as he grasped her hand tighter, Dany watched the red in his eyes burn for it, as she squeezed his hand in reassurance, " I promise you, Jon, I will help you with this, if you do one thing for me" Dany spoke softly.

" Leave us" she gestured to Vary's and Tyrion, Vary's nodded and spoke " yes my Queen" before gliding out of the room, as for Tyrion he finished up his wine and spoke.

"Jon I'm sorry for what you've been through but don't let revenge cloud your judgment" before waddling out of the room leaving them together at last.

"Jon," she whispered for him to open his eyes as she studied him in the firelight, he looked deep in focus, completely in his element. Even amid the furious concentration, it brought peace to her because she was where she felt most comfortable. The fire painted dancing orange highlights over his face and left the rest to flicker in shifting shadow.

'He's perfect,' Dany had to confess. But she'd known that for a long time, despite what the others had the had to say. And what was on the outside was only half of his loveliness. Where he truly shined was in his heart. So kind and brave and steadfast. And his mind. So quick and sharp and discerning.

Jon made a face, a quirky scrunch of his nose, and scratched the bridge of his nose with one finger. Then he looked deep into her eyes and spoke: "I'm Sorry Aunty that I kissed you, it was wrong, and I didn't know."... as her fingers found his lips " shhh Jon, its alright" she said with a bit of fury in her tongue.

" I know its wrong Jon but i".. _I think I love you_ , she thought in immense wonder, astounded by the realization.

What she said was, "Can I ask you something?" as she lost her self in his eyes he squeezed her hand for her to continue, " I want to help you, Jon, I want you never leave my side, I want you with me when we take the Iron Throne but..."

" You want to head there first" Jon finished for her " I understand Dany" before letting go of her hand " You deserve your home back, I shouldn't deny your right" as Jon spoke plainly " My Queen, may I have a few moments to myself."

Dany nodded, " I'll have one of my maidens come bring you some new clothes", as she smiled at him "oh Jon you said something in your dreams about your dire wolf, Theon, Arya escaping Winterfell" Jon eyes raised and he turned pale " Jon are you okay," she sat next to him on the bed.

" I... I dreamt I was Ghost; I found them escaping Lord Bolton from Winterfell" Jon said as looked into her eyes, " Jon I'm sure it was just a dream, now you get yourself clean up."

she kissed him on his lips, leaving a burning sensation for more, as she made it to the door she gave Jon one last smile and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

He watched Dany leave the room and smile at him, he tried to smile back but everything was wrong when he came out, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought over the raven sent from Lord Reed, his father had lied to him, and he grew up thinking that he was a bastard all his life, Jon watched his eyes light up and as he struck the mirror with his fist, it shattered and flew across the room with a crash, Jon looked at his knuckles which had no marks left by it and shuddered, he was strong, too strong for his own good, strong sets of feelings passed through him, Defeated, Jon walked over to the window and looked out over Mireen, it was a marvelous place he thought he wondered if his father or mother came here.

Soft knuckles rasp the door, "Enter" Jon said as he turned to face beautiful colored women who had come with his new set of armor.  
"Your grace, I'm Missandei I have your new set of armor our queen has had made for you while you were sleeping" as she set it on the bed, Jon looked at it with awe it was black and red with a dragon running down the torso. " I can't accept this; it's too much" his hand traced the dragon outline as a soft cry came from below him filling his ears " do you hear that..." Jon said as the Missandei looked to where he was looking " I hear nothing your grace" she said looking into Jon eyes "when you finished here, Daenerys will be waiting for you in the throne room" she smiled and walked out of the chamber.

"They are calling you Jon Targaryen" Drogon great booming voice filled his mind " who is calling me," Jon said as fitted into his new armor "my brothers, they are chained up underground," Drogon said with a harsher tone.

"There are more dragons," he said in surprise " I only can feel you Drogon, how come I cannot sense them and only hear them" Jon finished as he fastened up the armor which fitted him well.

"I gave up a part of me so you could live, my flames accepted you and freed you from death" dragon tried to say softly Jon looked at his reflection in the window " so if you die I die" Jon said worryingly in his head" I'm afraid so young one, but together with my mother we will be unstoppable, I will let nothing happen to you I promise" Jon nodded and walked out of the room, there were the two guards who help him when he fell, " My king" they both said in unison before bowing to him.

Jon felt the anger edge into him he was no king. " Daenerys wanted to see me in the throne room yet I have no clue where it is" Jon looked at the old man with blue eyes who's tension seem to leave him once he saw Jon in his new armour" your grace this way " the younger man said as they walked on past some rooms and down a long flight of stairs. The cries got louder as they went down further into the building " do you hear that " Jon said as they hit the bottom of the stairs " it's the dragons, they don't like being locked up" the older man said to Jon who looked him with a anger " take me to them" Jon walked past them looking for the right way" Your grace, Daenerys will want to see you straight away" the younger man pleaded with Jon before he walked off, making up his mind to go with them " follow me " the older man grunted before heading down more flights of stairs to massive open area that just smelt of sulfur.

Jon saw the two shadows dance against the wall before walking further into the room, as the two men waited behind.

Jon moved closer, and as both the dragons approached him, one was golden cream, and the other was green as emeralds they weren't as big as drogon but still put fear in men as they meet in the middle together they started sniffing at him with their massive nostril and sensing his dragons blood within him , they lowered both their heads as Jon ran his hand over their hardened scales.

He looked into each set of eyes as He undid their chains around their enormous necks as they excitedly nipped at each other as they made their way over to the massive door that held them captive.

Jon looked at the large wooden lock that was hindering them, " i don't think you will be able to move that by your self Jon" Ser barristain said as he approached him eyeing the large wooden lock piece, "Shall I call for more guards your grace" grey worm said looking a wooden lock as well.

Jon hadn't wanted a excuse to use his new found strength, but he needn't let these dragons suffer anymore, he grasped the wooden lock firmly with his two hands, lifting it slowly he found the weight evenly distributed on each side shifted it entirely out of the contraption and threw it to the ground with force, sending a loud bang throughout the open room, the dragons hissed and cobbled playfully between them, he turned to face the men, who eyed him with awe and bewilderment " this stays between us" Jon said forcefully " Not even Daenerys will know" Jon said through his anger as he pushed the massive doors open letting the rays of sun enter the cold room, the dragons roared and bowed to Jon before flying out into the open sky " you did the right thing Jon", Drogon breathed in his head "they needed to be free and grow as I have, they will need to have riders" Drogon hiss faded into an echo "riders" Jon blurted out confused.

"Yes your Grace, your ancestors use to ride the dragons into war" Ser Barristan said as he walked up next to Jon and lay a hand on his shoulder " I am an old man, an old knight, and I have seen more battles than most yet I have seen nothing like you in my time, your Grace, so I ask if you would consider my guidance and training " Jon looked into his sad eyes which spoke of hope " I'll accept if you call me Jon" holding his hand out to Ser Barristan he chuckled at his reaction before absorbing his hand in his.


	10. Chapter 10

Aegon II

Still clutching the dragon tightly Aegon was pulled abroad by two men by what he could tell and was thrown to the deck with water still dripping off his knight's garb. Aegon's blue hair had turned to white as the salt from the sea ate away at his dye that had brought protection Jon had always said, and when he a cough and splutter his mind caught up with him an evil laugh came from in front of him.

The man was pale as the moon and handsome with black hair and a dark beard. There was an eye patch over his left eye; the right eye was as blue as summer sky until his pale blue lips opened with laughter as did the things around him, Aegon shivered as he eyed some of the crew who bore oddly faces and bodies.

"Prince Targaryen" the pale man bowed at Aegon with a smile before a sharp knock hit on the back of the head of the prince sent him forward clutching the dragon tighter as it hissed.

" No no no, you're doing it wrong, I'm supposed to ask him a question, and if he doesn't answer it truthfully then you hit him."

A sharp crack sounded as he slapped the ugly man with his sword sending the man to his knees in pain " Now, where did you find that dragon" he bent down and looked into Aegon's eyes.

There was a loud bang on the side of the ship followed by the sounds of women grunting, as he looks away from the man's horrible look, a sudden stinging sensation came from his cheek as he felt the slap from the man's cold hand hit his cheek.

"I thought we were fast becoming friends then you disrespect me, well we will have to see what punishment is fit for a prince." his nails dug into Aegon's cheek as he turned him to face his blue eyes " the dragon, was it in the sea when you found it."

The grunts became scream as a loud thud vibrated through the ship as the dragon grew restless in his arms he answers croakily " it was inside the Kraken, like a parasite so no your lord it wasn't in the sea at all." Aegon stared with anger at the pale man.

The white man laughed and pushed Aegon back with force getting back to his feet he clapping his hands, and they both looked over to the women, lady Lemore eyes were different than before which dark hair had replaced her brown and haunting violet eyes put a new great beauty to her.

"I've seen those eyes before," the pale man said walking over to her where she quickly looked down being held down by two oddly people he bent down and grabbed her black hair pulling her face to his.

"Ahh the fabled Ashara Dayne, I thought the drowned god took you, seems like it's my lucky day since the Kraken give you up too." he said pulling her to her feet in pain and bringing her over next to Aegon.

"Take some of their blood and grab a piece of the krakens carcass we are going to have some fun," the pale man said as he went down the stairs to his cabin leaving his men to take their blood, he felt the hands of two men grab his arm leaving the dragon to his right as it hissed.

When they cut into his arm, Aegon grimaced as blood dripped into a brown bowl making him feel woozy losing his footing they pushed him away into lady Lemore caressing arms which had the same cut mark he felt lips on his cheek then a soft voice in his ear.

" I'm sorry I lied young Aegon, it was to protect you and me." she squeezed him tight as the pale man come up this stair holding a tray they eyed him dangerously when he approached them.

The tray had many things that made Aegon stomach lurch at the sight of a dagger; there was a black book than the two bowls of blood were placed on the tray as was a piece of meat surely of the Kraken.

" I shall require an assistant, you fatso, bring your slice of ham this way" he pointed at the ugly fat man who looked about ready to faint" come kneel in front of me it'll only be quick" he laughed with evil looking eyes towards Aegon's.

Lady Lemore hands gripped Aegon's; she whispered to him "don't look" as the man knelt facing towards them, the pale man grabbed a cloth and dipped it in each bowl and soak each side of the dagger in their blood.

The pale man opened the book and grabbed the fat man head as he whimpered in fright, a liquid began to form in his pants as the dagger came to his heart, " eat this" he shoved the meat in his face, he was crying as the man backhanded him making him eat it whole gagging at each bite, the sharp and ululating tongue the pale man spoke in sent shivers down Aegon's spine when the fat man finish of the bit of meat.

The blade cut deep into his heart as he yelled out in agony a black mist started to appear from where he stabbed him, it was oozing out as the man keep up his chanting in the rhythm of a song it moved out into the open with eerie silence.

The demon which the mist had formulating into seem to have a mind of its own as it looked around and landed its face on the dragon as smoke started to steam from its nose when it cowered back into his arms.

A dark sound of doom came from it when it opened its mouth; the pale man's voice seemed boom louder catching the attention of the demon, the last sound out of the pale man's mouth was "Euron Greyjoy."

When the dark figure moved towards Euron, the dragon jumped in fright landing on his shoulder as it sent out a small long wisp of flame towards the mist, Euron yelled out in anger as half the cloud tore in two enveloping Euron and the dragon perched suddenly on Aegon's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daenerys IV**

Daenery's fingers held the door closed, sighing deeply she closed her eyes and tried not barge back in there to stay by his side, her emotional state had been erratic, and her heartbeat hadn't calmed down.

"My Queen are you alright" a soft voice from a man approaching behind her finally stop her from barging back in there, turning Daenerys faced Ser Barristian and Grey Worm looking worriedly at her.

She looked into his blue eyes as black ones filled her mind she sighed then looked at Grey worm and smiled " I am fine, worried for Jon I must admit " Daenerys looked back at Ser Barristan who held a tiny grin on his face.

Then a cry from below them filled their eyes, and Daenerys felt heartbroken she had left her children in those cells hidden away from hurting any more people.

Daenerys needed to find Missandei to get Jon's armor she had sent Varys to find one of the best blacksmiths to make an armor suitable for a Targaryen; she was astonished by the final product Varys had shown her, it was a work of art.

"Greyworm have you seen Missandei; I need to get Jons armor" her voice filled the hall, and over the cries, he looked between her and Ser Barristan then looked down.

" I have not seen her since Daario escorted her off to find Varys your Grace" as he said looking back up to Daenerys with a worried look on his face.

Daenerys gave Grey Worm a warm smile " do not fret Grey Worm I think I know where they might be, stay here and guard this door and help Jon if he decides to come out" she bowed to the two men as they paid their respects to their queen as she took off down the hallway.

Daenery's thoughts strayed to the good-looking man in her bed, my beautiful Targaryen blood,' Daenerys thought, 'but that doesn't mean I love him not yet.' But what was it?She preferred his company more to anyone's; even Daario's that much was true. She honestly treasured his strength for all that he went through because Jon didn't let down his guard down often to let her see his heart full of kindness, she felt more comfortable around him than she did around anyone else. She could be herself, the good and the bad and the very dark and ugly, and it was okay. She was safe and accepted when she was with him. She could be Daenerys mother of dragons with him and not be worried he'd shun him for what that truly meant. She never regretted any time she spent with him Even the hours she spent watching Jon sleep, were not wasted. The beginnings of a fall down a long road she knew she could trust him before all others. He'd trust her with his life if it came down to it.

There were those things she couldn't place, moments and feelings that would not rest. When she touched Jon, there was a squirming in her stomach, a speeding of her heart, tightness in her lungs... That didn't happen with Daario. His skin was soft; she liked touching it. She liked even more that he let her in so fast.

The thought to when he touched her in front of the mirror when he'd curl his arm around her or tangle his fingers with hers and when he inched his face closer to hers and rested his hands on her belly their lips meet... For a second Daenerys couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. Her whole body stopped as she came to a wall and put a hand to it.

Her body stirred when she was with him like she was more alive than she ever thought she could be. He made life before her touch gray and drab. And did it explain why it felt so good, even when it ached? Did it explain why even the thought was quickening in her blood, wakening in the lower pit of her stomach and inching perilously lower?

Had his touch awoken something inside her she wanted to believe it, could it be possible, a sudden voice from behind her "Your Grace are you alright " the voice of Missandei approach her and lay a hand her shoulder turning her.

Daenery's smiled at her beautiful face" I am excellent please can you take Jon's Armor to him" as she grabbed her hand in hers.

Missandei nodded before leading her down a hallway towards the room of Vary 's down the very end as she looked towards Missandei looking up and down Daenerys.

"Goodness your grace, but you look so radiant" she stopped as they closed in on voices raised they locked eyes and walked hastily until they came between Daario holding up Jon's armor while Vary's shouted for him to drop it, while Tyrion sat with his legs in the air and drinking wine.

"What is going on here" Dany shouted over their raised voices breaking them out of their shouting match.

"Your Grace, I was inspecting the armor before Daario here came in and decided it was for him" as he stood and bowed and made his way over next to Dany.

She looked at Daario who had anger set in his face as they locked eyes he dropped the armor on the floor and walked up to Dany.

" I have given you everything Daenerys, and you treat this foreigner with more love than you have given me" he raised his voice louder " You love him don't you" he raised his finger and pointed it at her.

"Of course I love him," Daenery's said angerly "Jon is my only blood I have left I wasn't going to let him be alone" Dany crossed her arms until Daairo took in her words.

"Now if your done making a fool of yourself the dragons need feeding so take yourself out of my sight before I feed you to them."

Daario threw his hands in the air and walked off muttering under breath and out the door leaving the four of them in silence until a spluttering Tyrion choked on his wine trying to let out a laugh" ah young love, I hope you let him go gently." he smirked at Daenerys who frowned.

Daenery then walked over and picked up the armor and handed it to Missandei " Please take this to Jon and tell him to meet me in the throne room" she gathered up the armor carefully and nodded " yes your grace" she walked off out the open door.

Her hands went to her belly at the thought of Jon; she tried not to smile at the thought of seeing Jon in his new armor in a moments time, she watched Vary's walk towards the door and closed it before turning back towards her.

"Your grace, we need to talk about the Ships from Qarth, Tolos, and New Ghis, and even Meereenese ships which had fled when you first took the city, They still block out the harbor and without any ships of our own, nor wood to build new ships, we cannot battle them." as he sat at the table next to Tyrion.


	12. Chapter 12

Jon V

Jon watched the dragons fly out into the skies of Mereen as they playfully nipped at each they approached Drogon who was hovering in the air flapping his enormous wings.

"Magnificent creatures aren't they," Ser Barristian said as they watched them fly out into the horizon " Daenerys won't be pleased you have released them without her approval, " he said as he looked at Jon with a frown.

"Do not worry yourself Ser Barristian I will tell her the truth when we head up soon to see her" Jon said as he watched them vanish out of sight.

'Look after them Drogon' Jon said to Drogon through their connection a deep rumble echoed in his mind and he assumed it was Drogon laughing at him ' Young Jon we will be safe I promise now get Daenerys before someone else swallows her up.'

Jon wasn't paying attention when he blurted out some laughter in front of the two men who looked at him worriedly.

"Whats so funny your Grace," Greyworm said as he looked at Jon with his frown upon his face, Jon wanted to trust the two men for what was about to tell them when they were interrupted by a Loud shout.

"Where are the dragons" the man stormed up to them with his oddly colored face and clothes " You " he mouthed as the man came face to face with Jon.

"It's your Grace or King Jon," Ser Barristain said with steel in his voice as the man began to laugh at him " He is no king of mine, I will be king when Dany marries me" he mentioned with a scowl towards Jon.

Jon felt the anger start to rage in his blood at the thought of Daenery marrying this man, through gritted teeth Jon spoke" I am no king your lord, the people crowned me the king and I never asked for it " their gaze never tore away from blue and black.

His beard, a three prongs cut; all dyed blue that danced as he spoke: "Yet you stand here wearing that armor which is supposed to be for me, and then you let the queens dragons free, mayhaps you are seeking the queen to be vulnerable to attack." his voice grew louder in the dungeon.

"They will be back; the dragons needed room to grow, this place is not fit to hold them like slaves, " Jon said as they continued to out stare each other.

"Foolish" he spat at Jon "they needed to be controlled, and this is the perfect place for them, in chains and the dark, they have caused far too much chaos for Dany." scratching the golden tip of his mustache.

The tension in the air almost burst when he moved his hand towards the hilt of his sword at the sight of Jons angry red eyes, every movement in finer detail Jon could see and was ready for anything until he remembered he hadn't had a sword.

Jons speed and power amazed him and terrified himself at the same time as Daario unsheathed his sword and swung at him.

When his instinct took over, he dodged it as if time was moving slowly then smashed it out of his hand sending the sword to the ground, and Jons other hand grabbed at his throat and lifted him off the ground in one fluid motion.

The anger in his blood was begging to make him hot and frenzied by the sight of Daario clawing at his hands as he crushed his wind pipe " if I see you within an inch of Daenerys or me I will kill you slowly like I am now or with fire." Jon said as he let all his rage come forth.

"Your grace...Jon" one of the man's voice said as he only had anger for this man in front of him than a hand lay on his shoulder doing nothing but make him crush his wind pipe further causing his face to turn purple.

"Jon" the woman's voice echoed loudly through out the dungeon " Put him down now and what is going on here" Daenerys strode forth with Tyrion and Varys at her side.

When he looked into her eyes, the rage fell back and away into the back of his mind dropping him to his knees as he gasped for air.

When Jon found his voice, it sounded different and sounded full of hate " Daenerys the man tried to strike me down without a sword " Jon finished as she walked up next to him.

"Where are Viserion and Rhaegal, I told you to come down and feed them Daario" Daenerys anger come forth at the man on his knees clutching his neck.

" I freed them" Jon raised his voice and filled the dungeon " they were slaves in here I could feel their pain in their cries, so I came down here with Ser Barristain and Greyworm and set them free and set them off with Drogon" Jon watched as Dany closed her eyes and nodded grimly.

" What about me" Daario manage to choke out as Daenerys put a hand on his shoulder as Jon watched on with disgust " Jon you have no right to hurt Daario, he is with me, and no harm would have come to you," Dany said as she walked up to Jon.

"No right" Jon shouted " You would of let him strike me down since he so much desires to be a king " Jon felt the venom in his words as Daenerys looked at him than Daario.

" Is this true Daario, you were going to strike down Jon because Mereen named him king?" She said grabbing a hold onto Jon's arm.

As they waited for his answer, a loud booming sound coming from out in the bay of Mereen, as they all grasped their ears from the noise a second boom the horn sounded as it swept throughout the whole city.

The terrible cry that drogon made in his mind drove Jon to his knees grasping his head in agony he felt as if his mind was being pulled out through his ears.

'Drogon are you okay, what was that' Jon spoke to Drogon through their connection ' I. .. don't know, I can't hold it off for much longer...Jon' Drogon's voice had faded into nothing, As Jon sat up and looked at Daenerys.

'Drogon' there was nothing until Drogon spoke weekly' I can't... stop it...' his presence faded out of Jon's mind, and Jon felt alone for the very first time.

"Drogon" Jon shouted as rushed forward and looked out into the bay where he saw the two dragons hovering over a large ship and thousands in tow, Drogon could be seen flying abnormally towards them.

"Jon what was that and what's wrong with Drogon," Daenerys said fearfully as she gripped on to Jon's hand tightly almost tearing into his flesh and as he covered his eyes a flash of red gleam obscured his vision then deadly silence filled his ears.

When he closed his eyes, he felt his mind pulled forth, and when Jon felt his arms flap instead of Daenery's hand on his a sensation in his legs felt as if the floor was jerked out from under him he opened his eyes and looked out through Drogons eyes.

Black wings tore through the sky as Jon found his new body move with power and speed ' Drogon! Are you alright, how did this happen I'm in your body. " Jon thought to Drogon whose red eyes suddenly gleemed in mind as headed straight for the two dragons.

'Jon is that you I almost gave in to that man's voice in my head, I was so close to being his until I remembered you and what you had been through to get to me.' the quiet sound of drogon's soul in pain ripped through his now powerful body.

Black eyes locked onto the man wielding the horn with hatred that was binding his brothers to him, I'm so sorry drogon I will set our brothers free.' the sound of a hundred arrows was heading his way until he opened his large mouth and spewed out a barrage of molten fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Daenery's V**

"Jon...Jon, Please wake up" Silent tears streamed down her pale cheek as she tried to shake Jon awake " Please Jon I can't lose you now." she looked at his eyes which had lost its blackness and had white looking out into the world.

Dany felt a firm hand on her shoulder than the voice of Ser Barristian " My Queen look out into the bay, Drogon is fighting them" he said with awe in his voice as Dany quickly looked out to see Drogons flames shoot out and strike the biggest ship in the fleet.

Devastation was the only word Dany could comprehend when the second stream of fire hit the ship as the sound of the horn that had hurt her children faded out a massive explosion erupted within the ship sending its crew and pieces of the ship flying into the air as the huge cloud of fire and black smoke filled the sky of Merren.

Viseron and Rhaegal seem to break free from their pain as they both roared in the air of Meeren, Viserson had caught a few men in his large jaw as they circled the air from the explosion, Drogon had circled around and caught up with his two brothers flapping their enormous wings high above the ships below them.

Daenerys still had Jon held in her arms; he hadn't moved since that horn had sounded, she knew that Drogon and Jon had some deep connection and shared a bond similar to her and her children but how deep was it connected and to Jon, for him to feel it, was worrying until another horn sounded.

This horn was different, by the sounds of Ser Barristian and Greyworm, it was the sound of them sailing for the city of Meeren " Your Grace if I'm not mistaken that was a horn of the Greyjoys" Ser Barristian said as he moved his hand away and put it on his sword.

Daenerys looked on as she watched her children break free of the ships and head for her, Jon still hadn't moved in her arms, and his eyes still were covered in whiteness, Dragons wheeled overhead, their shadows sweeping across the upturned faces of her and Jon, Drogon suddenly entered and skidded into the dungeon.

The landing was different, Drogon had perfected his landed when Daenerys wheeled around and looked at Drogons eyes, they were black as Jons, She lay Jons body carefully on the ground and approached Drogon as he carefully watched her movements a loud horn blasted within the city.

"Greyworm gather the Unsullied, Ser Barristian round up what The Second Sons we have left," Daenerys said as she lay a hand on Drogon's massive Jaw, "Not without me." Jon's voice said as he stumbled forward until Ser Barristian corrected him.

"Oh Jon, I was so afraid I was going to lose you, what happened down there." she gripped Jon in a tight hug as Ser Barristian smiled down at them.

Jon pulled her back and looked into her eyes " I... had to help Dany, I.." before another horn sounded throughout the city, " let me help them Dany, I can help save the people of Mereen, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have freed them" Jon said as he looked into her eyes.

Dany grabbed his chin and kissed him on the cheek " Jon, I don't like this but be careful; Ser Barristian guard him with your life, I can't lose my only blood " as he whispered in her ear 'thank you' he hugged her tight and gave her one more look as she watched him leave with Ser Barristian and Greyworm.

"Drogon let us fly and watch over Jon, come Viserion and Rhaegal" she shouted out to the two dragons flying outside, drogon lifted his head down as Dany climbed on top of Drogons Neck " My queen I don't think its safe for you out there " Missandei said as she carefully walked up next to Drogon.

Dany smiled at Missandei " I shall be fine, Daario look after Missandei while I'm away here" she said as looked upon him slowly getting back to his feet and rubbing his neck.

"Fly Drogon," Dany said as she held on and watched Daario nod his head then a second later they were out through balcony and soaring through the skies of Meeren, turning back around they went hurtling forward towards the bottom of the Great Pyramid.

Viserion and Rhaegal had headed towards the shores of Meeren; ships found dry land and the two dragons sent flames at the incoming soldiers as they roasted in dragons flames, Dany eyed Jon and Ser Barristain head towards their Second Son soldiers as grey worm ran off to the unsullied who had already started fighting.

Dany watched the Greyjoys assemble a formation on the shores of Mereen, hundreds of men had stationed off their ships and had embarked on destroying her very city, Jon and Ser Barristian were still standing around talking to the second sons.

Jon seemed to finish talking then the men all roared in unison and started off towards the shore, Jon and Ser Barristain seem to make a detour at a building.

A loud cry filed Danys ears as she looked over to see Rhaegal fly away from a hundred arrows, a strong blast came from one of the ships.

A large projectile struck his creamy scales piercing through his hard skin; she watched in horror as he cried out in pain and shot forth to the ground in between the ships and the city of Meeren.

Daenerys took one last look at Jon who had come out holding a sword in his hand and urged Drogon to help his brother; the air made her hair fly all over the place as they dodged arrows and flaming stones, they descended upon Rhaegal trying to pry the sharp talon out from his scales.

A triumphant horn blasted the area as she watched thousands of men run towards her and her dragons, Drogon had taken hold of the piece in Rhaegal side, pulling with all his might, it came tearing out sending him out in a wrench of pain.

The flame was carried out upon the descending men as did from the sky as she watched Viserion swoop down and shot a terrible burst of flames into an area of men.

As Rhaegal took off into the heavens, Drogon covered Dany with his massive wing, saving her from a hundred arrows heading in their direction, she heard the soft patter of steel hitting his hard scales.

Then the sound of a group of hundred men who were roaring up to drogon quickly he shot his flames out hitting a bunch of men in the process, screams filled her ears then sharp clangs against Drogon were heard as he cried out in pain from the men trying to stab drogon.

"Daenerys" a loud shout come from behind her and Drogon then she looked back between his legs to see Jon running full speed towards her, the group of men saw him crashing through their men, his blading slashing at everything and mowing down their soldiers in all directions.

The men left Drogon and headed towards Jon " Fly Drogon" Jon roared as he side steps a swing that almost cut him in two.

Jon's mighty swing cut right through the man as Jon ducked a second swing at him his sword glistened when he moved and slashed off his head in one movement, it bounced off the ground and rolled off to Jon's feet.

Daenerys quickly climbed Drogon's lowered head and kept out of sight as arrows headed her direction, she held on tight as Drogon leaped off the ground and flapped his enormous wings, sending men flying out as the wind swirled around them, she watched Jon the only one still on his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is just sample of this chapter since I haven't given an update in quite a while, the full chapter with be updated in the next day or two.**

Jon stood with Viserion who had landed heavily on the ground and made his way next to Jon who strayed a hand over the creamy scales a jolt made his eyes gloss over before he felt his mind connect with Viserion.

"Hear me young...Jon... look at my and head my advice, you're going to spend your life having one epiphany after another, always thinking that you've finally figured out what's holding you back, and how you can finally just let go, Jon, just let go... These men are here to slaughter Dragons and Targaryen - is that the person who could watch a city burn just because of his blood, let go of the fear that you don't belong and become a man and fight for it. " Jon stumbled back still holding his sword as he looked deep into Viserion's eccentric eyes 'gods I'm going crazy,' Jon thought as Drogons own voice filled his head "My brother speaks the truth, Jon, although im not as smart as him become the man you were born to be" his booming voice ceased at the sudden thought to Aemon's words back when he was on the wall.

Jon dug deep down in the most profound part of his mind and had been transported back to a memory of him and Aemon at the wall.

The old man felt Jon's face "Allow me to give my lord one last piece of counsel, the same counsel that I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the Great Council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grew with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. Kill the boy within you; I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born. You are half the age that Egg was, and your burden is a crueler one, I fear. You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born" Jon thought long and hard about those words as he came back up to the surface, he had woven them into his mind for so long; he had trouble remembering his face, Jon frowned looking at the armies assembling towards them; _did Aemon know he was his nephew deep down in his heart_.

Jon sighed as a warmth filled his heart as both he and Viserion watched Daenery's fly away on Drogon. Holding a firm grip on his sword, Jon caught a glimpse of golden white shimmering in the far distance above them. Viserion who roared towards it, the now empty sky neither called back towards them, Jon made up his mind and rushed on top of Viserion and made his way onto his neck, when he touched his soul once more " _Viserion, burn them all_ " Jon thought as Viserion luanched himself up into the air with his massive hind legs Jon watched as hundreds of volleys of arrows were heading their way, "Viserion to left" ; Jon said quickly as one look sent a barrage of flames into them.

* * *

Bran lay beneath godswood that had intertwined itself into the three-eyed Raven he sighed as he closed his eyes and the earth beneath him disappeared... Bran opened his eyes and watched out into the darkness back home in Winterfell, Robb surprised him and carried Bran up to bed all by himself. Grey Wind led the way, and Summer came close behind. His brother was healthy for his age, and Bran was as light as a bundle of rags, but the stairs were steep and dark, and Robb was breathing hard by the time he reached the top.

He put Bran into bed, covering him with blankets, and blew out the candle. For a time, Robb sat beside him in the dark. Bran wanted to talk to him, but he did not know what to say. "We'll find a horse for you, I promise," Robb whispered at last. "Are they ever coming back?" Bran asked him?

"Yes," Robb said with such hope in his voice that Bran knew he was hearing his brother and not just Robb the Lord. "Mother will be home soon. Maybe we can ride out to meet her when she comes. Wouldn't that surprise her, to see you ahorse?" Even in the darkroom, Bran could feel his brother's smile. "And afterward, we'll ride north to see the Wall. We won't even tell Jon we're coming, we'll just be there one day, you and me. It will be an adventure."

"An adventure," Bran repeated wistfully. He heard his brother sob. The room was so dark he could not see the tears on Robb's face, so he reached out and found his hand. Their fingers twined together he faded into blackness, and when Bran opened them, he saw his young father praying with a bowed head "…let them grow up close as brothers, with only love between them, and let my lady wife find it in her heart to forgive." A girl whispering in the shadows "Death is owed a life" in then another flash; A red hair girl on her toes kissing a knight as tall as Hodor; Black and white shot through the endless sea ; Other lords of the North: tall, hard, stern men in fur and chain mail conspired against the south; A bearded man forcing a captive down on his knees as city watched on, and a white-haired woman holding her throat as death spoke.

Bran awoke with a horrible feeling in his stomach " It felt so real. Why are you doing this to me?" he looked up to the Crow intertwined into a weirswood tree. For a time they gazed at each other without a word until he spoke: " I'm Teaching you to fly." he quipped as Bran frowned " I can't fly! I can't even walk" he angrily said to the Crow who only smirked, "Grab the tree again young Bran and let's see how far you can fly." he said as his eyes twinkled in the darkness.

Bran took a deep breath and grabbed a hold and was instantly flying out above the ocean.


	15. Chapter 15

**No One**

She crawled out of the smelly hole where she had been stowing herself out of sight for the past couple of days in a cart of rotting meat heading for the city of Meereen her target the Dragon King, she carefully checked that the coast was clear, the smell had been one of the strongest foul stenches she had ever encountered.

"I'm no one" she whispered to herself over and over again as she slumped down onto the ground from the cartridge pulling her satchel with her, she put a face on of a blonde lowborn she had to manage to take from the hall, she brushed the dirt from herself and quickly scampered away in the dead of night.

When she caught wind of some Guards that were heading her way, she sneakily ducked into a smithy without them noticing her.

"Can I help you "a loud voice sounded behind her, she couldn't help but put her hand on her dagger as she turned around to face him, he was beating a breastplate. The hammer was like a part of his arm as he kept hitting it blow for blow. She watched the play of muscles in his chest..hes strong she thought.

"Sorry Sir I thought you could help me" she looked at the young man, no much older than herself.. his twinkling blue eyes had her questioning herself whether she knew this man or not.

"Aye m'lady I can help you" his voice raised the hairs on the back of her neck " Are you hurt, " he said with a look of concern that genuinely broke a hold into her eyes.

She was no one; she told herself over and over again in her head.. why was this hard he was only a man and this 'Arya' her thoughts keep whispering away. She knew those had meaning but who was that... she tried hard to shove it away as the man waited for her to answer.

She gazed into his blue eyes " No I'm okay, I'm looking for the Queen of Dragon's" she said watching his face turn into a frown as he brushed away his hair from his eyes.

"Aye she was here, I believe you've just missed her. She flew off with her Dragon a day or so ago with the other two; there was some massive battle, had the very own Dragon king in here, gave him his sword" he proclaimed happily, as she put that away for further research.

"The Greyjoys tried to capture the city and their dragon's," he spat putting away the massive hammer he was working on and handing her a piece of bread.

"Hungry, " he said chuckling as she scoffed it all away in one bite.

"God's what is that god awful smell," he said sniffing up and down her before stepping away in disgust " Whats your name and why are you covered in blood," he said with a frown.

For half a heartbeat she forgot who she was supposed to be. She wasn't anyone in particular, but she couldn't be this Arya her mind had made up, not here with some smithy she did not trust it not to work. "I'm . . ."

"Oi lazy ass, get back to work," a large man with a piece of meat said shaking it menacingly at the young man who turned in a pale of fright.

Once he turned, she ran out like a cat into the darkness never to be seen again; she heard a loud voice break the quiet void "Get back to work Gendry there was no one here." she only grinned before heading further into the city.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aegon III**

Aegon held onto his Dragon as chaos surrounded him, he didn't dare to look at the terrible sight in front of him. The dragon struggled with pain in his arms, its breathing hilted, and then it coughed sending green flames out.

When its whole body started to spasm, Aegon became deeply concerned as its eyes rolled back, struggling to lay it on the deck quick enough before it became scorching hot for him to handle.

When he stood back and wiped away the tears from his eyes; the dragon scales enveloped in a blinding green light that he had to shield away from the impossible glare.

"Boy" Euron shouted snapping Aegon's head away from the bright light, he saw Euron's face twist in a demonic like shape before his flesh and bones shifted into something more horrific, tentacles began sprouting out of his chin and under his nose and as his hair became a life of their own...screaming came from his mouth... " I will wipe the Targaryen from this world for good" he screamed as the water spilled out every pore of his body and his eyes... his eyes they were terrible, red blood filled them as his whole body seemed to explode out sending bits of wet flesh onto Aegon and Lady Lemore, wiping them away, he watched him as he stood there as if he was from the darkest depths of the ocean.

When Aegon tore his burning eyes from him and watched his dragon with the green light enveloped around it, slowly it faded away transforming itself three times its average size; the whole ship dipped into the sea at this new sudden weight.

Lady Lemore caught Aegon as he stumbled to his knees, they both watched the boat start to crack apart at the bottom where the dragon was, Aegon raced out towards the dragon, cradling his massive head in his hands " Rhaelar, we must go " Aegon spoke with such power he felt a surge of words flood his mind before shaking them off and studying its enormous green eyes in which it considered his own and let out a grunt taking out a man about to strike Aegon.

"Thanks," Aegon said looking at Rhaelar.

"Come on we need to go" Aegon spoke to Lady Lemore pulling her away from the sight of Euron raging in pain, he let her go up first onto the dragon, climbing up onto his scales the shipped cracked slightly apart as Aegon watched her make it upon his neck, he looked at the ship about to break entirely and jumped and held on to Rhaelar scales with every ounce he had, the hand of Lady Lemore gripped his arm and relief filled him as she hoisted him onto his neck.

" Are you sure about this Aegon, what if he harms us?" Lady Lemore said hugging him from behind, her voice got closer and whispered in his ear" the Dragon, what if the curse affected him as it did to Euron." her sweet breath filled his senses causing him to look back at her.

" I trust him, and he trusts me " Aegon argued looking into those haunting eyes.

" It's our only way out of this horrible mess " Aegon responded back as she nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek " Take us home " Lady Lemore ruefully grinned with tears running down her cheeks " your father would be so proud of you, " she said compassionately, holding onto him tighter.

"Rhaelar Fly" Aegon said with Authority causing the Dragon to roar in anger with green flaming spitting out and destroying anything in its path, the powerful hind legs propelled itself up, and the dominant sweep of its wings sent other ships over onto their sides.

The wind against Aegon's skin felt amazing as the sea became smaller and smaller, he peered over and saw the destruction they had caused, the green fire still littered many boats causing most of them to sink, and as he watched the Euron go down, Aegon smiled an evil grin.

It was at that time a hundred tentacles sprouted out of the water depths heading straight up into their direction, Aegon watched as the massive bodies of Krackens breached the surface of the sea.

When one in particular caught Aegon's eye, a man was standing on top of it with his hand outstretched towards them.

Rhaelar was dodging the incoming tentacles by inches as Aegon struggled to hang on to the scales with Lady Lemore breaking his midsection.

When they swung from side to side his silvery hair was blowing in the wind, I cannot go home, I need to find Jon he thought, but I dare not stay here much longer.

The quiet that hummed in the sky turned into screeching as the tentacles grabbed hold of Rhaelar dragging him to a complete hover as more and more constricted themselves around his legs and tail.. causing him to lash out in anger with green flames trying to burn them off of him.

"Rhaelar you can do this I believe in you" Aegon roared in anger watching his dragon be pulled down by the remaining tentacles.

"Fly" Aegon roared again willing his dragon to fight forward dragging the Krackens with it.. the struggle intensified as more and more bodies breached the sea and flung their tentacles up in the air.

Lady Lemore 's grip tightened around his waist as they were flung down and around like they were nothing. Aegon worried there were too many of them to fight, they needed to get out of here and back to King's Landing where Jon was heading, and at that moment Aegon gripped the scales tighter and shouted for his dragon to escape.

Fire shot out of his massive mouth disintegrating the remaining tentacles around his body and tail then his wings flapped so powerfully they ripped the residual limbs away causing him to soared higher up into the sky away from the danger beneath them.

"You did it Rhaelar," Aegon said joyfully patting the hard scales as Lady Lemore released her tight grip and lay her head on his shoulder " I can't believe we made it out there" her voice was a whisper sending a chill down his neck.

" There were too many to fight, or we would have perished here, " Aegon said turning to look her in the eyes " I'll make sure Euron pays for his crimes " Aegon clenched his fist as She brushed away the hair from eyes.

"First we have to make it back to King's Landing, I hope we aren't in much trouble with Jon," she said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll handle Jon" Aegon smiled back at her, as he turned back around to face the long journey ahead of them a rumble came from deep within the dragon.

"Come Rhaelar, take us home" Aegon roared in laughter causing the dragon to grunt, then the voice he heard back on the ship filled his mind.

"Aegon " the voice spoke clearly making him shudder in fright, knives rippled down his back as everything went black around him. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Jon VII**

Jon surveyed the battlefield; his mood was on the verge darkened rage, seeing the scum heading towards the city that took him in, only made his blood hunger.

Jon looked back towards the tower where Daenery's had escaped with Drogon; anger pulsated through him thinking if they ever hurt her he would... Catching the sight of Ser Barristian and Grey worm let him out of such thoughts. Leading each of their battalion of swordsmen impressed Jon.

"Viserion clear a path for them " Jon ordered as pale flames tore apart flesh sending them back in retreat.

While they sharply turned towards the main Greyjoy army, they headed out over the sea edging closer towards the city circling them.

Jon took a deep breath in as Viserions headed straight towards the Greyjoys. His mouth opened up and sent flames to the men advancing.

The men writhed in pain as flame covered them from head to toe, the front line disintegrated causing Victorian fallback.

"Good Viserion, they will all pay for the blood they spill today, " Jon said with feeling.

'Ah, the dragon finally rises ' Viserions sharp-witted voice filled Jon's mind.

"They will fear you after this day ends young one "Viserion's shrill of a voice sounded making Jon grin ever so slightly.

"Take me down Viserion," Jon said pointing towards Ser Barristan.

As they dived down from the heavens, Jon caught sight of Drogon hovering by Daenery's tower.

"Drogon is Dany okay, " Jon said through their bond.

"Not a scratch on her, do you need my help," Drogon said eagerly.

"No, You Should look after Daenerys or try and find Rhaegal I think he may be hurt" Jon answered looking back towards the sky with no traces of him.

"He will be back, Yes I shall protect my mother from Daario," he said mockingly.

"Remind me after I dismantle the Greyjoys that he deserves my blade " Jon threw back at Drogon who only grunted again in return.

When Viserion hit the ground with his earth-moving legs, Jon jumped down from him with his blade held firmly in his hand, Making his way around to face the white dragon he placed a hand on his scales.

"Watch over us Viserion" Jon Offered looking into those pools of molten gold which eyed him carefully.

"I shall meet you at the end Jon " Viserion Quaked in his mind, his hand left the scales made of cream. Viserion's roar was so loud and mighty, Jon thought he could see these animals fleeing.

Jon turned back at a steady pace towards Ser Barristan and Greyworm with their assemble of swordmen. Viserion lifted off the ground with his golden wings and started circling them.

When Jon made it within the presence of both them, they curtly bowed to him as did the thousands of men with a deafening shout of 'Dragon King'.

"Ser Barristan, Greyworm " Jon Acknowledged both with a bow of his own.

"Your Grace, our men are ready for your command " Ser Barristan Declared earning him a respected nod from Jon. As he turned and faced the thousands of men willing to fight for him and Daenerys, Gratitude and Respect filled him as he cleared his throat.

When Ser Barristian and Greyworm stood beside him, everyone could see Jon was radiating pure hatred before he was about to speak.

"Men of Meeren" Jon Shouted. " I look at all of you here before me, and nothing but Respect warms my blood, I know I have come to Meereen suddenly, and most of you don't trust me, " Jon Admitted pacing in front of them. " After today you will see that I belong here next to my Aunt Daenery's and when the Greyjoy fall before my sword they will remember that the Dragons have risen," Jon Promised as the thousands of men roared 'King of Meeren' in belief.

Jon stood there with a hard look, watching over his men stand tall and ready for battle but there was still something eating away at him. His head was full of wolves and dragons, the sound of his brother's laughter echoed in his mind. The faces before him began to blur and fade. They were dead because of these animals. "Theon Greygoy" Jon Raged.

Jon turned and faced them stalking forward with Ser Barristian and Greyworm at his sides; he would avenge his brothers he thought with anger running through his veins, he clenched his sword tighter.

"For my brothers" Jon cried out as he run forward with is his sword tightly held in his right hand, he thundered towards the greyjoys army. With the newly added armor Jon had on, it was clear that he was fast, but the way he was moving now he had his eyes set on the incoming men. The roar that came from behind him was a lot closer than Jon had expected which gave him the strength as he took his sword in both hands and smashed it against steel, the sounding shatter resulted in a panicked man in front of Jon. When he made his sword a blur, it struck the man neck cutting it clean off, blood sprayed against Jon as the head rolled neatly on the ground.

The next man to face Jon let out a scream as he ran at him, swept his legs out from under him, and slammed his body into the hard ground with his sword. Another Greyjoy ran up behind him, and he ducked under the swing of his sword before slamming his own into the mans face brutalizing his features as he gurgled from the hole in his face. Jon pulled his next victim's sword arm down so he could slam his knee into the weak man's chest, causing him to vomit violently. Jon put him out of his misery by punching his face so hard it caved his nose into his brain.

A sword feinted low and came in over his sword with a savage forehand slash that caught Jon on the temple. He staggered, his head ringing from the force of the blow. For half a heartbeat the world beyond his eyeslit was a blur..Jon tasted the blood in his mouth, from the blow he'd taken. Jon gained his composure watching him swing his pathetic sword like a boy he missed Jon as he dodged it in one fluid movement he grabbed his armor with a grunt and slammed him into the group of the animals with such force that they went flying seven feet back.

A Greyjoy ran up to Jon who he slammed a foot into his stomach, so he doubled over dropping his sword. Jon wrapped his hand around the man's throat lifting him up while crushing his windpipe. Jon looked into the eyes of the savage and shouted " for Bran and Rickon Stark " his hand squeezed his neck to sound of brutal crack that put terror into the eyes of all the greyjoys.

Armies clashed as fleshed and bone tore into two, Jon had worked himself past many of these vile animals, they made him sick, he thought. Cutting apart the scum in front of him, his sliced apart his arm causing him to scream in agony. The blood that scattered everywhere as he whaled it around in pain. Jon kicked him hard to the ground, when he slammed down his blade through the pathetic armor he twisted it deep inside his body causing him to spit out blood as his last act.

The sea was close, Jon smelt he was getting closer to Victorian, he hoped Theon was with him so that when Jon tore his blade into his heart and looked him in the eye and ask why he betrayed Bran and Rickon.

The blade that Jon ripped out oozed with blood running down it, he looked over at Ser Barristian taking own two men, his sword was a blur of grace as he dispatched one with swing most men couldn't pull off. The man fell to the ground with Ser Barristian driving his sword right through the armor of the second attacker with blood gushing from his mouth he fell over. Ser Barristian looked up at Jon and Nodded they both saw Greyworm take a swing to the leg causing him lose his balance and topple over.

Jon rushed over and dropped kick the man about to stab Greyworm; causing the violent thrust forward it sent him flying into a group of men knocking them over as Greyworm's men swords ran with their blood.

" You saved my life " Greyworm gasped as he tried to stand.

" You would have done the same " Jon Insisted as he pulled him up effortlessly

"Come we are close, we will end this now " Jon Reassured the stubborn man as he followed him and Ser Barristian towards Victorian with their men roaring in behind slaying the rest of these animals while they cornered them.

"This end now Greyjoy " Jon Taunted as he pulled out his sword from the man's skull who ran forward in a rage from Victorians side, " You think you can get away with hurting Daenerys dragons" Jon roared in anger stalking towards him.

"Rhaegal, Viserion" Jon Demanded as he slammed his blade into the hard sand a loud crash sounded next to him as he looked to Viserion making his way over causing the earth to shake. Jon saw a green flash that tore apart the sky before circling them the gleam of jade that made a roar made the men in front of them fall to their knees bar Victorian who just stood there with no emotion.

Rhaegal's dark green legs ripped apart the ground as he landed heavily next to his brother. They both playfully nipped at each other before leaning their massive heads towards Jon who put a hand on each of their heads as he made a death stare towards Victorian.

"Burn them" Jon Growled through gritted teeth as his mind had his two brothers dead at his feet. A flame orange-and-yellow fire shot through with veins of green swirled together with a flash of pale gold with red and orange. Jon stood there with the heat calming him he watched the beautiful colors that wove through the air in an instant exploding the men against their ship sending it skywards in a burst of terrible black smoke.

"Good riddance " Jon whispered to himself, he left the two dragons and walked up and grabbed his sword. Jon cast his eyes out into the distance, ships and ships filled his eyesight. Daenerys would need vessels to cross to Westeros Jon thought as he stood there like a marble statue.

Jon felt a hand rest on his shoulder giving him a reason to break his thoughts of finding more men to sail these ships.

"Jon, how are you? " Ser Barristian Inquired with his blue eyes breathing light anew; his bloodstained armor had taken little damaged when Jon faced him,

"Ser Barristian, I am... fine, I'll take Greyworm back to Daenery's tower while you round up anymore Greyjoys and sort out their ships, I think my Aunt may want them for her travels" Jon ordered him as he nodded and started barking orders.

"Come on Greyworm let's get you fixed up; we are going for a ride " Jon calmly picked him up from the ground and carried him.

Viserion lowered his head for Jon to help Greyworm mount his neck, Rhaegal let out an affectionate hiss. In an instant, his feet left the ground as his wings drew a powerful gust of wind he roared heading back to his mother.

"Just to be clear your grace, unsullied do not like to fly " Rumbled Greyworm as Viserion took off from the ground in the same style as Rhaegal.

"Don't worry yourself Greyworm, I wouldn't let you fall, Missandei would skin me alive" Jon chuckled feeling Greyworm frown behind him.

"How did you know, " Greyworm said letting out a small growl.

Jon didn't answer straight away as they were getting closer towards Daenerys, he let out a sigh with only her filling his thoughts at that moment...her beauty and the love that she showed to him sent his mind racing to when they first kissed.

Jon's heart was pounding against his chest in anticipation for Daenery's hands to calm it, Jon's heart wanted to break free, and it wanted it to be with her no matter what his mind told him.

"She is in love with you " Jon finally said breaking himself out of his thoughts.

At that Greyworm clutched his arm.

"You must tell no one; the unsullied cannot love. we have no.." Greyworm stopped pained by the next word.

"Greyworm I don't think it would matter. The way she stares at you, it's so plain to see that she cares for you " Jon reassured the worried man as they made a sudden turn into Daenery's tower.

Viserion landed on the stone floor with Rhaegal and Drogon getting affection from their mother until Daenery's found Jon's face and smiled her beautiful smile.


	18. Chapter 18

There he was, a small breath swept out from her lips. Watching the way Jon commanded Drogon undeniably, set her blood on fire. Her hands found themselves lingering towards her Flower which blossomed when her eyes melted against Jons.

It took all of her willpower not to run up to him and steal him away for herself, She watched Drogon come to a thundering halt followed by his brother Viserion.

Deanery 's grabbed hold of her arm stopping her from Rushing up to the Dragon. They both watched Jon with wide eyes, he dismounts from Drogon effortlessly landing with a heavy thud. Daenerys looked at Jon with new eyes, he looked taller, and the way he held himself sent her heart racing. Jon eyed her with his smile and raced over to Visierion. Something had changed with Jon a new found strength radiated around him, watching him with her Dragon, he spoke to him calming the beast, Viserion lifted down his neck, and Jon grabbed hold of Greyworm and lifted him down like he was a child.

"My Queen" Jon smiled, holding a rather wounded Greyworm. "My Queen" he grimaced.

"Oh, Greyworm are you alright" Missandei ran up and took one look at him before grabbing him in an embrace. Kissing him for all he was worth. " Come, let's get you fixed up" she looked to Daenerys who nodded leaving the.

"Jon.." she started to say before his hands gently took a hold her face and lent to feeling his breath tickle her neck.

"Shhh," his breath played on her heart sending it off on a tangent. Jon closed in on her lips when they meet a tiny spark lingered as they parted.

" Are you alright, your not hurt are you " she fretted holding him close against her body.

He chuckled and then smiled looking deep into her eyes, " Not a scratched on me My Queen" he pulled her up on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Daenerys felt her heart stutter when he brushed his lips against her neck again.." Jon" she sighed in pleasure, as his hands held her bum. She wanted this, ached for his touch. Gave it up willingly to have him.

"Jon" her voice hitched as she pulled back to look into his eyes, then darted over to where Daario was hanging in chains.

" What should be done about him" Deanery's softly said falling to her feet as Jon held her hips.

Jon frowned, his good nature vanishing at the sight of Daario.

Grasping both of her small hands in his, he sighed " there is no honor in killing an innocent, maybe it would be wise to send him to Winterfell " Jon closed his eyes, naturally in pain from what happened to his family.

" Oh Jon, the dream you had, do you think it was real," she said lifting his chin up to look into his eyes.

" I'm not sure Dany, I've had those dreams before but... my sister I have to help her" Jon tried to keep his temper at bay at the thought of Sansa out in the snow running for her life.

"Can we trust him though, that's the question " Jon eyed Dany as she glanced off at him with questioning eyes.

" Or I go, " Jon said as she snapped her head back "No Jon, I just got you here I'm not letting you leave...I..." she let go of Jon and turned away trying to fight the tears.

" Dany, " Jon said embracing her from behind, his hands found her tummy and his sweet breath lingered on her neck.

"If it hurts you this much, I promise I won't leave you," Jon said kissing her bare shoulder and up her neck. It sent goosebumps down her spine, She loved him Dany thought, She couldn't live without the fire surging at every touch.

As the thunder rumbled, Dany turned and stood on her toes raised her mouth to his and found she was right, there was fire there, and heat and they poured into her.

When Jon staggered and bit her bottom lip, everything went oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. Their kiss was heated, and both of them poured their hearts out.

Bang.

Jon gasped for breath, leaving Dany limp with satisfaction. The next kiss felt as if it opened the sky with another Bang. It stole her breath and when Jon finally gave it back. It showed her that every other kiss she had in her life has been wrong.

Dany lost her mind, gave it up willingly. Who was there to care, to know, but the two of them in the together in the storm?. It was her and him, and it had been too long since she'd let anyone touch her.

Bang

Jon devoured her mouth and found her as hungry for him as he was for her. Unreserved fire and passion met him, incredibly. His tongue plunged between her lips, tasted her, found her tongue twined around his. His hands dove into all of that beautiful silvery hair, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed her mouth to his as her gentle fingers slid around his neck to pull his mouth down to hers. The feeling as if she couldn't get close enough to Jon, that she pulled off the armor against his body, running her hands over the scars against the press of his broad chest. Dany was driven up against the wall, and all of him pressed hard against her.

Her body seemed to melt against his.

He could feel her, the fullness of her, the supple length of her against him.

Blindly, he reached and needed the lissom body hard against his, needed to feel the press of her firm, full breasts against his chest as he wedged himself under her. The feel to touch, to be moved, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him.

Hunger surged inside him. A demand.

More.

And he's kissing me. Once, twice, until I've had a taste and realize I'll never have enough. He's everywhere up my back and over my arms, and suddenly he's kissing me harder, more profound, with a fervent urgent need I've never known before.

Danys heart ached. It had been too long since she'd been touched like this. So long since she'd wanted to be free of the pain of not being loved.

The touch of his hands so full of fire on her bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Dany's core and made it ache as a small sound escaped her.

Jon had needed to feel her warm skin beneath his hands. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like it. Tugging at her dress, Jon closed his hands around her waist, her skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of her waist, the arch of her ribs. He tightened his hands, pulled her closer as her mouth moved beneath his, nibbled, sucked. It was delicious torment. He groaned as her skin heated to his touch.

He slid his hand over one curved hip, over the smooth skin. Down, his fingers sliding between Danys thighs. She jumped, twitched. Her hips lifted to his touch as his fingers sifted between those curls. Sliding his hand over to the other hip he drew the dress away as she lifted her hips to let him. There was nothing between them now.

 **AN:**

 **Marvelmyra-Dany is just half a dragon. Will she ever learn to communicate?** _Oh Yes, very soon._

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky-** _Thank you, for your honest opinion._


	19. Chapter 19

**No One II**

The girl walked silently to the moonlight, no one paid attention to the mud-covered girl as the drunks made their way home for the night.

The girl moved like a cat, Hidden away in the shadows. She stalked deeper into the city, it was quiet, like the calm before the storm. She eyed the massive tower and slipped into cover as two guards walked passed her.

"The King, did you see him take all of the Greyjoys at once," one of the men said grasping his sword.

"Aye brother, Can you imagine if he were on their side, we wouldn't have had a chance" the other barked, as they slowly moved passed the girl.

"Those dragons are fucking scary, and he controlled all three of them without the queen by his side" the girl watched as they stopped and gawked at each other.

"I was on the field of battle with Greyworm until he got hurt and the king took him back to my sister on a fucking dragon, I think she's in love," the smaller one said as the other just grunted as they walked off into the darkness.

The girl made a mental note to keep an eye out for this grey worm, he could be the key to the king if he had personally saved him.

The girl crept out of the shadows and walked towards the massive palace. Guards surrounded the entrance and every corner; this will be a challenge she thought as she walked past the entrance keeping to the shadows.

When she made it to the water's edge that meets the back of the palace, she eyed an open passage under the rough seas.

God's this is going to be difficult, she eyed the rough seas and shivered at the thought of jumping in, that's when she caught a figure floating in the water.

The figure was floating with its back towards the moonlight; the king wasn't in as the boy said, was she going to try and break in and hope he would return.

To enter the palace now could be suicide, or to wait, she could find that boy with those sharp blue eyes and take his face, the king had seen him before, and she could quickly make up a lie to get him to come back.

She looked back to the body, and it had vanished, yellow orbs descended beneath the water, she took off again, not waiting to be taken with the dead, she ran back into the city.

"You, girl you shouldn't be out at this time of night " a sharp voice stopped her before she could take off again.

"Sorry Ser, I got lost" she sniffled trying to bring on tears.

"Lost, I think you have me for some fool," the man said as he gulped down his flagon on wine and walked out from the darkness.

"What were you looking for out at sea" the Imp came into her view, grasping her dagger her thoughts betrayed her.

For a brief second her personal of Arya almost leaped out and took his life, she realized her mistake and let go of the dagger.

"Home" she answered quietly hoping that he didn't see her hands move away from the dagger, much as Arya wanted to take the Imp there and then, she had a job to do.

"Home, yes I miss it too, where are you from" he tried to smile at her, his features distorted as he approaches up next to her.

She watched him take another sip of his wine as the seas behind them thrashed and battered the rocks.

"The twins," she said a little too quickly, The Imp humph before taking another sip of his wine. "Your a long way from home, come tell me why your out at this time of night" he looked out towards the sea.

"Our home here got attacked during the battle, and my father told me to run away " she lied smoothly watching the Imps face turn sour.

"God's, and you're all alone now huh " she nodded as the tears cleaned away her dirty face.

"Well come, I have a rather large chamber I can share with you if you want" the Imp played the concerned parent rather well she thought to herself.

"I would. ..like that " she tried to smile when his hand reached her face and brushed away the tears " God's you remind me of my niece, come let's get you washed up and off to nice bed " he said taking her hand in his.

"What's your name, young one, " he asked her as they made their way towards the palace.

" Jayne and yours Lord... " she asked innocently, "I'm Tyrion Lannister. But I'm sure you knew that since your a high born lady " he smiled gesturing her upon to the steps of the palace.

As they came to the top, they were greeted by a dozen or so guards.

The Imp coughed loudly so they could make a path to let them enter.

The palace was every bit grand as the outside; The Imp still had a hold of her hand as they ascended the stairs.

" Not much further now he said when they came to the top and proceeded down a long corridor.

As they passed a few doors, someone called out to them.

"Lord Lannister we need your assistance " one of the guards ran up towards them. " Ser Barristanrequires you in the throne room." He said as Tyrion nodded before leading her into his chambers.

"Here we are, the tub is in that room, and if you need any assistance call out to one of the maids, say you're with Tyrion Lannister, I must see what trouble Selmy has gotten in too," he laughed making her smile

Tyrion looked around the room before making his way towards the door, Jayne hesitated before grasping his hand.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion." she gave him a small hug and then blushed when he stammered and nodded leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jon VIII  
**

Jon woke in darkness, he caught his breath and sat up brushing away the muck from his eyes. Yawning out the last of the sleep left in him his hand brushed the hair away from Daenerys eyes watching her sleep peacefully.

The breathing that lurked in the corner tore his eyes away and two sets of eyes regarded him, he let his mind run over the two dragons, it still concerned him that he still couldn't reach Raegahls mind. Drogon and Viserion felt his concern and went to comfort him by waddling over to the pair and lowering their heads and bodies so Jon could run his hand over their scales.

They both let out a grunt of admiration as his hands found both of them, Drogo let Jon know that it was feeding time for them with his long tongue reaching his face.

"Alright I'm getting up" Jon whispered trying not to wake Dany, he strapped his armor back on.

"Next time I want to wake up in a bed" he grumbled cracking his back and stretching out the rest of his limbs as he tried to stay upright.

"It was worth it wasn't it, young Jon" Drogo rumbled through his mind, Jon didn't say anything to give him the satisfaction of being right. He moved over and picked up dany's dress and laid it on top of her.

Chains rattled in the far corner of the tower bringing Jons attention to the man he resented the most.

"Ah the King awakes from his slumber, care to release me from these chains now" Daario said earning him a glare from Jon.

"Why would i release someone like you, once my back is turned you'll strike me down" Jon said venomously "though i do have an offer for your freedom" he walked up to the man in chains.

"My Sister is in danger and want you to go to Winterfell " he said making Daario splutter.

"You want me to save your sister, yet you must be as mad as your whore if you think I'd help you" he spat back at Jon and grinned evilly at the apparent rage the crossed his features.

Jon felt the rage building in his veins, fire burned through his body as he watched Daario sneer his cocky grin and his eyes deadlocked on his own. " i'll ask you one more time. Lord Daario" Jon said holding his white as snow knuckles clasped away from destroying his face.

"I see two dragons in front of me, why the fuck don't you go find her yourself " he stood up facing Jon a few feet away with his chains bending his arms back.

"Don't you have your parents permission Lord Snow" he winked at him.

"Come on i know you want to hit me!, I can see it in your eyes!. Come on boy!. Afraid of what your little whore might think of you striking down a prisoner"

Fire engulfed Jon's mind and nothing else mattered when he snapped. Jon moved like lightning, grabbing a hold of the man's throat, Jon lifted the struggling man off the ground and ripped him right out of his chains and flying out on to the stone floor, it cracked the surface under him.

The amount of force Jon used was only the beginning, he stormed over, his blood boiling with rage, he couldn't think straight, he only had eyes to kill the man who dared to call Daenerys a whore. Jon watched the man wake with a groan until he screamed silent as Jon's hands picked him up by the throat.

"Be quiet," Jon barked. "I'll be blunt, Daario. You think you might be strong, but when you take knives to the heart and live you better be fucking worried i don't let drogon eat you"- He looked up at the man struggling against his grasp.-"looks like the sea calls your name"

"Oh, i'm sure drogon would share you with Viserion" Jon smiled humorlessly.

Drogon of course hearing his name, stomped over towards them and bared his long sharp teeth and snarled at him. He went to kick Jon but his reflexes were not match for Jon.

"Your bitch of a sister will die all alone as will the rest of your family " he laughed toying with Jon's emotions " then your dragons will die because your nothing but a bastard of snow" he squealed out as Jon lost all thought and gripped his throat tighter and began smashing his body with his fist.

"Jon"

"Jon"

Daenerys voice didn't reach Jon as his temper made him into a stone wall "Jon, don't do this. You can't kill Daario" her hand reached his shoulder but he was lost for all thought and reason.

"Your family will die" was all that went through Jon's mind over and over again, like the knives he took from his brothers.

"Jon" She screamed when he unloaded more punches into his gut, he squeezed the life out of Daario and went limp after Jon lowered him down and smashed in his face.

"I will save my sister and watch you die" he shouted as guards tried to pry him off Daario without any luck. Selmy and Greyworm each tried their luck to talk to Jon but he was still lost in his rage.

Jon shoved the men out of his way and lead Daario to the edge of the tower where the water was waiting for him.

"I love you Jon" the tiny voice in his mind snapped him out of his rage and he finally took his eyes off Daario and looked to Dany with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What did you say" he managed to croak out.

Daenerys appeared shaken when she approached him and he lifted his other hand and brushed away the tears.

"I love you Jon" she said hesitantly as Jon dropped Daario and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, I heard you like I hear the dragons." he said astonished. he looked into the violet eyes and felt the connection sharpen.

"Jon, hush now" she placed her fingers on his lips and he closed his eyes at her touch" We Climb the highest peak. Sing when the brutality hits, but i'm here with you. Your winter winds can only get so cold when I'm not at your side" in those words something triggered Jon. He felt it come from her heart yet when he opened his eyes her figure and the rest of the room slowly transformed into a red hue with snow littering the ground. Gloom so dreadful, death must have had visited this place.

"Ghost help us" the shriek of a voice so familiar to Jon he had trouble seeing what was in front of his eyes.

 **AN- This takes place two days prior to Arya arrival.**

 **So far this story has racked up 74.998 Views. Thanks to all for reading this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jon IV**

The voice that followed the snow flurries buried any hatchet for Jon, the coldness gripped everything, it blurred his mind until the figure's voice collapsed into the snow. The instinct barely took a thought and his body moved into action, Jon had never been in full control like this. Ghost's body was extremely agile he never felt so powerful as his paws trodden the snow.

Jon could see every minute detail with precision, Sansa lay face down in the snow with a soldiers dog biting her limp body. Theon beaten by three more soldiers. In the distance, far deep in the south, a faint howl called him.

Jon barked in rage, it was fearsome, he could feel part of the dragon's rage in there. His muscles fueled by that rage startled the soldier and his dog making them freeze in shock. Jon didn't hesitate as he leaped and ripped the throat of the dog slamming him around on the ground until it didn't move, his mouth tasted the sweet blood ,tossing its carcass off to the side.

Jon's white fur stained in red sized up the soldier, he circled the sweating man, as he slowly went for his sword. Jon darted at the same time, no match for his reflexes, snapping his razor-sharp teeth through bone he ripped off his sword hand , held it tightly in his jaw. Jon charged forward sending the blade through his mouth...

Jon dropped the sword as the man fell to the ground, the three took one look at Ghost and bolted off, leaving Theon struggling to move. Jon paced up to Sansa's body and started dragging it away out of the open and into cover behind a patch of trees away from the road.

Jon managed to pull her onto her back and licked the snow off her face, he could taste the blood from her wounds and stared at his sister in disbelief.

Someone will pay for what they did to her, Jon thought as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. He heard Theon groan and get back to his feet and some part of Jon wanted to rip out his heart for his betrayal of his two brothers.

Jon watched him slowly approach them and took one look at Ghost and fell to his knees grabbing a hold of Sansa limp body.

"I'm so sorry Ghost, I tried to help her. I did. I really did" he choked back tears trying to wake Sansa.

Jon barked at Theon and shoved him out of the way and stood over top his sister and barked at her. Nothing happened which made Jon fear the worst, she couldn't be dead she just couldn't be. Jon thought violently. He started licking her face again.

"Lady is that you" she whispered her eyes still closed, she grabbed a handful of his fur and hugged him to death.

"I knew you'd save me Lady" she started crying which broke Jon's heart even more until she opened up her eyes.

"Ghost," she said in shock " Where's Jon" she sat up as Jon laid his head her lap and playfully barked at her. " _I'm with you_ ".

"You saved us" she managed to say through her tears " We must find Jon, where is he Ghost, he must be close by," she said frantically to Theon who still looked pale with grief.

Jon felt heartache that he couldn't hug his frightened sister, deep down he washed away what Sansa had thought of him when they were young, all that was long past him, he was older and more experienced that he could lift it away without putting too much thought into it.

Sounds in the far distance alerted Jon that they needed to move fast or more men would find them, Sansa struggled to get up, she pulled against Jons fur and with the help of Theon managed to get back to her feet. "Sansa...i don't know if I'll make it" Theon shivered his ragged clothes and dirty face made him unrecognizable in their time as boys at Winterfell. Jon stood on all fours towering over the both over them, Jon felt the coldness creep onto them like a thin blanket, it was so subtle the wolf's senses barley picked it up. his ears heard the sound of horses faintly closing in on them, they had no time. Jon barked at his sister and lowered himself down pulling his sister by her gown on top of his back.

"I think he wants you to go with him..." Theon said realizing what Jon was doing, he needed to protect Sansa from the boltons. "Go, Sansa! your safety is more pressing" Theon said helping a bewildered Sansa on to Jon. He noted the weight of his sister to be of concern later and looked at Theon with pity he could not let wasted to a dying man he had no love for, even after what he did here.

Sansa though pulled him into her arms and whispered in his ear "the north will remember".

Jon could smell the scent of fear in the air. Theon pushed them away and it vanished, dried blood and the pang of rot rung into Jons senses as he took off with Sansa gripping his neck tightly..

There were four of them, appearing out of the wilderness behind them. Four horses shambling through the heavy snow. Their movements were quick and agile and the terrain was rough, but they didn't seem to care. Jon almost froze when he caught sight of the pale skin and cold blue eyes.

Flashing towards them after running over Theon.. _How did they get this far out_? Jon thought terrified that they had broken down castle black and wall as Sansa gasped in terror.

They smelt unnatural. Dead. Dangerous Jon thought as he headed further north, he needed to get Sansa to safety. The never ending forest was torture for Jon with the added weight he could feel the burn run through him. Jon never faltered one inch using every muscle to its full capacity to outrun the four riders.

 _They had to be scouts_ Jon wondered nearing a clearing in the forest. Hordes of dead would have surrounded them by now if the others had broken past the wall, he thought seeing the open field approach them. What made it worse was why were they after Sansa and Theon, things had turned dire for the Starks once Eddard had gone to King's Landing, yet nothing made sense to why they were after them. Had the Boltons allied with the others. Jon shivered at that thought and tried to concentrate on getting them out of this mess. Deepwood motte was there only choice and that's where Jon would take his Sister even if it meant the worse for his wolf Ghost.

Jon could still sense in the far back of his mind, he missed Drogon and Daenerys with so much love his will for saving his Sister meant so much more, he felt powerful and the warmness washed away the coldness that followed them.

"Ghost" Sansa shivered into his ear " they are catching up" she hugged him tighter as he looked back towards the riders.

They were gaining closer and closer, One rider with pure grace he had only witnessed once lined them up with its bow and shot an arrow unlike what Jon had seen before. It wasn't a normal spear headed arrow, it was covered in pure ice and when he dodge the projectile, the tree in front of them exploded into ice.

Jon tore through the snowy field and into a density of bush and trees that hide Deepwood all to we'll. Ice lay where the river once flowed as his paws fluidly ran right over it. The bogs smell overwhelmed him, entering into the gloomy atmosphere that housed house reed. The man who saved his uncle and knew the truth about his true mother and father lay close by.

Whispers in the wind sent shivers down his spine, Jon knew the walkers were talking amongst each other and he feared they could be setting a trap with the Boltons. if it was him chasing them he would of done the same. Jon kept pushing forward and never gave them an inch over them, he was a dragon and a wolf, both feared by men and it shouldn't be any different for these monster's.

 **AN-**

 **Marvelmyra**

How is Dany just half a dragon.? Both her parents were Targarians.! Jon is half blood. But his Stark blood makes him a Warg as well.

 **Hmmm she is a full dragon and** i **don't want to give away how she's able to warg, it will come soon...**

: O Arya found _Gendry!_ Will she come back now?

 **Technically her 'no-one' personality found Gendry and Arya started to surface more with the interaction of Tyrion, she might need bit more of a familer face to help her come back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**No One III**

Silent, like a cat. The girl moved through the massive palace where the last light flickered away in the distance. Darkness crept with her as she moved with the shadows to find her target.

Her target: the Dragon King. When the Many Faced God had heard about how he had refused death, the kindly man had given her a mission to set things straight and give him the gift.

She didn't understand why her feelings had come on strong for this mission and why she had a terrible feeling in her chest. She stalked through the palace, maybe when she granted his fate for the gods she would be free from this feeling.

The girl knew she had come around the right corner as guards were scattered all along the hallway leading up to the kings room. When she stepped around the corner, they all stamped their feet down and saluted her with their swords pointed forward.

The girl couldn't understand why they were letting her go so easily through to the king but as she took one step forward, half the men's heads transformed from human to dragons.

She crept forward, past two of the guards that hissed fire at her and then the other half turned into wolves who looked on fondly. There were seven of them, that set their eyes up upon her, they didn't growl or attack her. They just watched her walk down the long hallway towards the room of the Dragon king.

As she came to the door, a part of her was glad to see something so familiar and her hand instinctively reached out to the last wolf.

When her hand finally found the last wolf's soft furry head, she let out a whimper, her legs almost gave way at the touch. Her mind danced in every direction, she had done this before in another life or one where she knew she was more than no one.

The wolf suddenly sat up straight on its four legs, clearly a lot bigger than she was, and nodded its head towards the door for her to enter.

Her hands fumbled on the door handle, trying to sneak in as quiet as possible, when she entered it didn't to look like a room fit for a king. Her mind raced trying to figure out where she had seen this room before but before she could think, the king grunted in his sleep and rolled over to his side. She couldn't see his face and she couldn't care less, now moments away from his death.

She crept over to the end of the bed and noticed another figure lying next to him, she grasped her blade and pulled it out and stalked over to his side.

She whispered for her god to give her strength, plunging the knife into his back, each strike seemed to not hit anything, as if he had already been stabbed. She turned him onto his back.

His face. She gasped and jumped back, she remembered something, something buried deep, a moment in time where she was loved and cared about, warmth filled her heart. She put her bloodied hand against her heart and looked to the wolves that all entered, one by one the massive beasts growled and surrounded her.

"Its me, Ayra" she cried, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry, it's really me" she begged, her heart felt like it had been ripped apart as she struggled for breath between her painful sobs. The massive wolf approaching her had its white fangs bared as it stopped right in front of her as the second figure sat up.

"You are no Stark!" The face of her sister Sansa shouted at her.

Then the wolf lunged at her and Arya awoke with a fright, Tyrion peering down over her.

"Oh" Tyrion said, unable to make more words come to his lips as he looked down at Needle buried several inches into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered frantically, jumping up out of the bed. "It's only a flesh wound!" She said, pulling her sword out and using her hand to stop the small trickle of blood escaping from the pinprick-sized hole. She tried to help lower him towards the bed but failed miserably, he toppled over and smashed his head against the wooden frame.

"Nooo.. no… noo." Arya stood there in shock.

"Tyrion, I'm sorry, I forgot where I was. Are you alright?" Arya managed to get out, turning his body onto his back.

"Tyrion, wake up," she slapped his face and still nothing. His belly moved up and down as she placed her hands over the hole in his chest, blood pouring through her fingers as she sat there frozen.

"Don't die, Tyrion please. You saved me and took me in. How can I pay you back when you're dead" She pulled off her face, revealing her real features and moved her hands away from his chest to slap him again.

"Arghhh," Tyrion moaned finally, snapping open his eyes and looking to Arya.

"I know that face" he managed to say before slumping back, unconscious.

"Fuck, I'll be right back." She pulled herself up and raced out of her room.

Arya closed the door silently, looking in both directions to see if anyone had been alerted. When she realized it was still dark and the coast was clear, she ran down the massive hallway in search of the kitchen.

Ayra skidded around the corner and slammed face first into a soft round belly, she fell on to her bum and looked up to a balding man smiling down at her.

"Ah, you're awake young one. Where's Tyrion, he said he was off to wake you?" He lifted his hand down to help her up.

Ayra bit her lip and grabbed a hold of his hand as he pulled her up. She didn't know if this man could be trusted, he seemed like a familiar face but couldn't figure out where she had seen him.

"Umm" she bit her lip again, trying think of something to get him away from her so she could help Tyrion. "He said he needed to go into town and see a blacksmith..." then it hit her "Gendry!" she said a little too loud and man simply smiled down at her "Ah yes, a good boy, that one," he said and Arya just stood there, a part of herself flashed in her memory meeting him here in town, he would help her.

"Past the bridge and second building on your right" he said to her still smiling innocently.

"Thanks?" She halved thanked halved realized he was giving her direction.

"Hmmm, there is something rather familiar about you." He said, rubbing his chin but before he could question her the sound of a door down the hall crashed in, they both looked at each other startled by the noise, Ayra poked her head around the corner and gasped.

A small boy stood holding a wooden box with three guards as one of them kicked open her door, the small boy looked in her direction and shook the guards armor pointing in her direction, he nodded to his friends and moved in her direction.

'What was that my, sweet child?" The bald man asked, startling her.

"Nothing' she quickly reassured him and took off into the kitchen, leaving him there smiling fondly at her antics.

"Ah, to be a child again." Ayra heard the man sigh, leaving out the back door into darkness.

Arya caught her breath, leaning up against the side of the building down the stone road, she heard shouting coming from inside the kitchen and took off again, she retried to retrace her steps, but for the life of her she couldn't remember anything leading up to meeting Gendry, only his blue eyes piercing hers in the night.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previously:**_

 _"Ghost" Sansa shivered into his ear " they are catching up" she hugged him tighter as he looked back towards the riders._

 _They were gaining closer and closer, One rider with pure grace he had only witnessed once lined them up with its bow and shot an arrow unlike what Jon had seen before. It wasn't a normal spear headed arrow, it was covered in pure ice and when he dodge the projectile, the tree in front of them exploded into ice._

 _Jon tore through the snowy field and into a density of bush and trees that hide Deepwood all to we'll. Ice lay where the river once flowed as his paws fluidly ran right over it. The bogs smell overwhelmed him, entering into the gloomy atmosphere that housed house reed. The man who saved his uncle and knew the truth about his true mother and father lay close by._

 _Whispers in the wind sent shivers down his spine, Jon knew the walkers were talking amongst each other and he feared they could be setting a trap with the Boltons. if it was him chasing them he would of done the same. Jon kept pushing forward and never gave them an inch over them, he was a dragon and a wolf, both feared by men and it shouldn't be any different for these monster's._

 **Jon V**

Jon leaped over a fern bush covered in snow and hesitated for a moment, deciding on which way would lead them away from death. Sansa shivered into him, he could feel the cold trying to take her from him. In Ghost's body he felt the sudden change in temperature around them, it was subtle, to hard for a man to feel, but a direwolf, nothing got past them. Jon instinctively went right, his paws crashed through the snow the moment he heard the horses behind them.

"Hurry Ghost " Sansa shivered into his ear, her grip on his fur lessoned. Jon couldn't lose her, he wouldn't, he thought in rage, the fire in him moved his legs twice as fast, the warmth he radiadiated around him seem to halt the cold from Sansa skin.

In the air, he could smell death after them but a second fragrance attuned to his nose, it was rich and muggy, almost the smell of a boar, if it had been cooked underground. Jon's mouth salivated at the thought of meat, blood and raw flesh outweighed that desire in a flash and a growl came to his throat.

"Ghost, What's wrong?" Sansa whispered, rubbing his fur, trying to calm him down. The coolness of her breath washed away his lust and he lunge forward carefully tracking the smell, he didn't see any footprints thundering further into the motte.

Jon could hear the horses smashing down anything in their path, almost catching up to them. A buzz swirling through the air stop Jon mommenterly, a spear covered in ice smashed right in front of them. Sansa gripped him tight and shrieked as it sliced deep through a tree and engulfed it into ice, it spread like a disease, encasing everything it touch, shattering most to its touch.

"You can't run" a man appeared from the trees in front of them, chewing on a piece of bone, ripping it to shreds with his teeth, he grinned when Jon finally moved his eyes towards him and Sansa started to weep." My brothers, they laugh at my unfortunate position, you see they don't need food to sustain their bodies" he took another bite and walked towards them, tossing the bone towards Jon.

"There's a good boy, are you hungry?. After a long run...you must be starving!' he smiled unnerved by the size of Jon.

"My Poor Sansa, you must be so cold, let's get you home where you belong, by my side" he half hissed half snarled when she didn't look up at him.

Jon listened to the quietness around them, the horses behind them had stopped, they were nowhere to be seen or heard, had his ears deceived him. The man took a threatening step towards Sansa.

Jon lunge forward, straight for his throat. When a coldness pierced his belly.

The wolf never saw those quick movements, the man held his full weight with the cold blade entering his heart, Jon could only watch from afar, the blue eyes looked up at him. Ghost floated beside him in the darkness that closed around him, he gave him one last look before he floated back into his own body, leaving Jon alone to watch his beloved friend die. Flashes of his past memories passed through Jon, he felt a heavy burden hit him. when the final strike closed him in the darkness, falling into despair he could only hear the screams of his sister.

Jon closed his eyes in the darkness, he didn't know how long he stayed like this but when he felt a light peirce his vision, he opened them to mountain surrounded by mist.

"Where am I?" he half whispered to himself, his hands felt every part of his body to make sure this wasn't a dream, something fluttered on his shoulder. A white Raven was perched there, it gave off a shriek when he looked in its red eyes.

"King..king " it shrieked, flying off to a tree branch. Jon wondered what the hell was going on, he had lost Dany and Ghost and could barely control his emotions when another Raven shrieked.

"Follow...follow" Jon looked and saw a dozen or more sitting in the trees ahead. The darkened sky with grey clouds of doom ligerned benth mountain. Looks like i have to climb, Jon sighed. Sick and tired of all these endless puzzles.

"Who goes down there" a figure from upto the mountain said faintly, Jon peered up between climbing the mountain and struggling to retain his grip. After what felt like a good work out, the air felt colder and he knew he was getting closer to the top "Who goes down there" the voice said again, with a bit more effort put into them words. Jon hesitated, would he use the Targaryen name or stick with the snow the put up with him his whole life, maybe it wasn't time " Jon Snow " he shouted up.

"Jon Snow, here take my hand" the voice said as a hand reached down towards him, he grasped it firmly and was surprised how easily the man pulled him up. Jon stared over the land of westeros then looked at the man that help him, he had blue hair and was younger than he had thought him to be. "So much death" Jon said looking at the bodies littered across the land, he could see a dragon's body laying with lots of dead bodies still hanging onto it.

"Your name" Jon asked him

"My name is Griff, your the first person i've meet here, there is no rise of the moon here, only the smell of death." he said coldly then slump to the ground, his arms covering his knees.

"Griff, how long have you been here, what is this place?, all i remember is falling into darkness after…" Jon fell to his knees in remembrance. "Ghost " he whispered, he was truly gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

"Who was Ghost and what happened before you fell?, we must be here for a reason?" Griff asked him, as the wind felt colder and the darkness seemed to find them in this cold hell. Jon couldn't answer because of pain for his best friend, and then there was Sansa, trapped with Ramsey. Jon clenched his teeth and felt his blood boil. How had he conspired with the others. "Gods " he whispered. 'they are real' the legends of the white walkers, that nights watchman his uncle Ned beheaded, he was telling the truth after all.

"Jon, are you alright"

"Fine" he grumbled, then proceeded to head down the mountain.

"Jon, Hey, wait up, where are you going?" Griff said as he watched Jon walk out of sight, he pulled himself up and didn't understand why he needed to follow this man but managed to catch up to him.

"Over there, don't you feel its pull?" Jon pointed out to lights dancing in the skie like Griff suddenly stopped in his tracks, how did he know about that pull? Griff knew that his father had died here in trident, though he didn't understand why him and Jon were here witnessing its aftermath. Jon had stopped too and looked down at Griff "Who are you really Griff" the stone look he gave him made him uneasy, it was like looking into himself. Griff looked into his black eyes, then the white hair slowly growing on his head. _No way, no way he was a Targaryen._

"What makes you think that"

"You would of answered with your full name" Jon said then continued on walking down the edges of the mountain.

"Don't walk away from me" he went to grab his arm, when his hand fell right through Jon and he fell to the ground "God damn it. Stop i command you" he shouted, picking himself up.

Jon just continued on heading down towards the battlefield, each step he took, more men fighting each other began to appear before him " You don't command me" Jon said stopping and peering down at Griff "What right do have to command me, you're just weak southerner who is afraid" his face grew with anger with each word that came out, then his hand curl into fist, ready to strike him down.

Griff appeared ready for confrontation and curled his hands into fist, eyeing up this arrogant man.

"Where is Lyanna!" A giant man roared from his horse, he was standing on the shoreline of the trident with a warhammer held in both of his hands. Jon and Griff both stopped and gapped at the scene before them, though Griff felt the need to hide, Jon stood there captivated as a red armored man appeared more dragon by the design of his helm, he stood on the other side of the shore with his sword still unsheathed on his hip.

"Safe" Rhaegar shouted back, almost musical his voice sounded compared to Roberts war cry, he then he looked over to where Jon and Griff were standing and smiled " the dragon has three heads " he said in his musical voice and Robert only grunted and yelled "Charge!" the world around them turned black while the battle had only just begun.

"Jon Snow" a woman's voice called out in the blackness…then only the outline of red eyes appeared before him "i've been watching you in the fire..my lord has specifically asked me to show you that battle..i only hope it makes sense to you..There are many tasks ahead for you and the long night approaches, trust no one" the voice strained when he heard Griff shout out behind him.

"Who was that", Griff huffed trying to catch his breath, the fiery eyes closed when he approached and the only light came from far away in the distance "she doesn't sound to inviting, what did you think my father meant by the dragon has three heads?" he said looking up to Jon, his violet eyes gleamed in the darkness.. Jon was looking at his brother. How..what..when, every emotion ran through him and before he could act in those feelings, he felt the urge to sleep wash over him, his eyelids fluttered then closed. "Jon….Jon…...Jo.."When Jon's mind told him to open his eyes, he was staring into a different set of violet, that made his heart grow even more.


End file.
